The Fusion Experiment
by shanoc5902
Summary: A top secret experiment went wrong and was thought to be destroyed has been unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. How was it made? Who is it? How strong is it? And most importantly, who will it side with? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Here you go. Here's an early Christmas present that I typed up because I don't want to focus on the presents under my tree. If you don't celebrate Christmas, take it anyways. Oh, and I'm going to try to get you people at least one chapter for every major holiday that I believe in. Oh, and if you think that this is an original fiction, please leave saying that until I put up how this could even be considered a fan fiction, because I don't want to have to give any spoilers before I would naturally put up the chapter with that information, and I don't want to get in trouble before I put it up, just because one or more people weren't patient enough to wait (Note: This last sentence was put up so that I don't get another review that ends like the second one for this chapter, and end up getting banned or in trouble)

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter one – A beginning**

_Where am I? _Thought someone who stood on a beach with a huge city across the beach from him, _A better question is who am I? _The person continued to think while only their yellow and hopeless looking eyes were shown. They then walked towards the city, unknown of where they were heading.

_The security's too tight for that, no we'll be spotted before that'll work, yeah like that'll ever work in this life time. _A small white bear wearing green goggles above his brown eyes while wearing a yellow backpack thought while searching the internet for some sort of information, _Maybe we could try that… but we'd be spotted a mile away. _He kept on searching and denying whatever he found, _Looks like we'll have to go with plan b and… _He thought right before being interrupted by an ear piecing voice.

"Warning, warning, code: blue, I repeat code: blue," An alarm went throughout the building that the bear was in.

"Great. They're on the move. We don't have enough people to fight them off. Better warn them, before it's too late," The bear then turned off the computer that he used to search the internet of whatever he was looking for. He then walked through the dark building he was in only to get to a chair with a lot of advanced technology around it turned off, "Activate, password: Diaphon," The bear ordered revealing his password to whatever he was trying to turn on.

"Password accepted," The alarm then spoke in a calm voice as the chair was then lifted and the technology was activated.

"Activate the chess set, password: non-existent," The bear then ordered

"Inaccurate password, the base will now self-destruct in 10, 9, 8," The alarm voice then replied as the bear held completely still, "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 chair still occupied, password accepted," the voice then replied revealing that the self destruct thing was only a test to weed out intruders. Then before the bear appeared a giant bored that was composed of equally sized squares that formed a shape similar to a circle. There were five squares that flashed between white and black on the inside, while all the rest only had white outlines and were shaded black, these squares were at the northern most end, southern most end, far right, far left, and the exact center. On a few squares next to these white ones where color coated triangles that span with spheres of the same color floating above them. There were three of these near the middle square, three at the left, three at the right, around fifty near the one at the northern one, but only two at the southern one. The three on the left were white, brown, and red; the three on the right were black, dark grey, and orange, the three in the middle were blue, green and pink, the fifty near the northern one had many different colors, the one directly on the white square was yellow, and finally the two at the southern end were purple and light grey.

"Computer, activate the communicators," The bear ordered whatever had basically absolute power over this so called base.

"Communicators activated," the computer replied while a set of head phones with a microphone attached to them came out of the left arm rest of the chair. The bear then picked it up and put it on.

"The attack's beginning. Go to the northern set," The bear talked into the head set as he watched two triangles from the left and right side of the board advance towards the north.

"Roger," a girl's voice replied through the head set.

"The speeds are, 3 miles per hour, 40 miles per hour, 5 miles per hour, and 50 miles per hour. They are going northeast, east northeast, northwest, and west northwest," The bear informed the girl, "You can get there before the first and third, but only if you cut through _them_, but you stand no chance of second and fourth. I suggest that you inform the north of the attack somehow. If your lucky you can get their before the northern set becomes vacant," The bear suggested.

"I'm contacting them as we speak. However, I doubt that their defensives will be up before their invaded," The girl mentioned.

"I've got my eye on them; if anything new comes up I'll let you know," The bear replied, "Oh, and Miranda, be careful," the bear told the girl who's named turned out to be Miranda.

"I will," Miranda replied, "There, I've informed the north, but they won't believe me," Miranda told the bear, "Snowy, you've met them before what should I tell them?" Miranda asked the bear whose name was Snowy.

"Tell them, that they've got nothing to lose to listening to us, but everything if they don't," Snowy told Miranda.

"Thanks, they listened, however they won't allow me into their area," Miranda informed Snowy while at the same time asking what she should do.

"Its better then the north not listening at all so stay outside and I'll tell you if anyone gets there," Snowy suggested.

"I will," Miranda obeyed.

_This place is so familiar, but yet, it's strange, and unknown. I feel like I've been here before, only different. When was I here? _The mysterious person questioned himself elsewhere as he walked into the city that stood before him. His shoes could be seen by many, and they were blue sneakers with a white stripe in the middle. _I can't learn anything by just standing around; I better start searching for answers. _He thought while his eyes showed a bored look, or in this case, a look of ignorance.

**End of Chapter**

Short yes, but at least it's something. Oh and did I mention, I'll be messing with my characters, so there might be new characters, lack of old characters, or even changed characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I wanted to write this on New Years Eve, but I was too busy to get to it. So here's your New Year chapter. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know, I didn't like how I was telling the story before, so I changed it. Well here you go. Oh and the guy from the last chapter who I only mentioned his eyes and shoes will be referred to as a stranger and only his eyes and until I describe more of them, only their eyes or shoes will be shown on the _screen _(what would be the screen if this were a TV show or movie)

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter two – Plans**

_Where do I remember this place from? _The yellow eyed blue sneaker wearing stranger asked himself. _It seems so familiar, yet I've never been here before. _He continued to think to himself as he passed by many people, animals, and buildings while walking through the city. He then came by a large green board, with many pieces of paper on it. The stranger then looked at the board, mystified by what it was and it's purpose. _This, this is so, so…_

His thought were then interrupted by a loud girlish voice directed at him, "Hey you!" The stranger then turned his gaze towards a pink hedgehog wearing a long orange dress who had green eyes. The hedgehog then ran towards him and asked, "You seem confused, are you new?"

"New," the stranger responded in a deep and confused voice, using the word as if it had meaning in that situation.

"Yeah, are you new?" she asked again.

"Yeah," the stranger replied in the same voice as before.

"Would you like for me to show you around?" she continued to question.

"Are confused," the stranger replied after awhile of deep thought.

She then questioned, "What?"

"What are you… you… you," The stranger stammered unable to find the word he was looking for.

"Look, if you don't want me to show you around just say so, I have got other things to attend to," she told the stranger while getting annoyed.

"What are you to attend to?" the stranger asked trying to make a coherent sentence.

"Do you want my help or not? I'm very busy so just answer my question!" she ordered, very annoyed with the stranger.

"What do you have to attend to?" The stranger managed to query.

"I need to be somewhere, now do you want a tour of the town, or should I just leave?" The hedgehog queried with much anger in her voice.

"I would like to have a tour of the town," the stranger finally answered.

"Okay, now follow me," She told the stranger, "by the way, I never got your name, what is it?" she asked as the stranger followed.

"What is your name?" The stranger reluctantly asked.

"Miranda, now tell me yours," Miranda told the stranger.

"Tell me my name," the stranger replied sadly.

"I don't know your name, that's why I asked," Miranda then stopped walking and turned around to the stranger, "I'm giving you a free tour of the town, the least you could do is tell me your name," Miranda told the stranger extremely angry with how difficult he was being.

"I could not tell my name," the stranger said in a very sorrow filled voice indicating that they meant something else, but could find no better words. The stranger then held their head low in shame.

"I'm not trying to be mean but if you don't help me then I won't be able to help you," Miranda apologized for she saw that the stranger was very upset.

"I don't want a tour," the stranger then walked off without showing any signs of cheering up. Miranda then walked in the other direction, feeling guilty about what happened.

"Miranda, Miranda," A voice called from within one of the pockets of Miranda's dress. Miranda then reached in and pulled out a head set similar to the one that Snowy had.

"What is it?" Miranda asked while she was putting it on.

"I noticed that you stopped moving for some reason, it doesn't matter though. Number four retreated halfway to destination, number two then retreated also halfway, number three then retreated one eighth of the way, as did number one after that. Don't worry about telling the north, I already have," Snowy informed her.

"Okay, and thanks Snowy," Miranda thanked Snowy for the work he did.

"Your welcome, and out," Snowy informed that he was going to turn off his head set.

"Wait!" Miranda yelled before Snowy turned off his head set.

"What?" Snowy asked.

"Are you sure that no one else can join?" Miranda asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, now I'm out, for further discussion return to the base," Snowy told her right before he turned off his head set in time so that Miranda couldn't drag out the conversation as he planned.

Meanwhile down a dark alleyway nearby in the city, _Why, why must I be cursed so? I couldn't even say my name to her! This is so aggravating! _The stranger thought as he walked about in a circle clearly angry.

In some dark room with a chair like the one Snowy sat at only with someone in blue armor sitting in the chair, someone with green armor below and to the left of the chair only barely visible, and someone in pink armor below and to the right of them equally as visible as the one in green armor, "They have called off their attacks, the north at least listens to the south, Miranda is returning to the base, and the fusion experiment is completely alone, five different sides, which will win?" The blue one of the three asked.

"My guess is us, since none of the other sides even know that the fusion experiment still exists, let alone it's exact location, well except for it, but it doesn't even know it has opponents," The green one of the three answered.

"Don't get over confident, that's just how the east and west work, the north out numbers us, while the south can out skill us, and we have no idea what the fusion experiment does," the pink one of the three warned.

"That is correct, and seeing as we're in the middle, they could all gang up and wipe us out at any minute. All they have to do is upgrade their systems simultaneously before we do," the blue one of the three told them both, "Now get back to work," he ordered as he turned his head towards the green one of the three and watched them both back away into the darkness, "Now to figure out a winning strategy," he told himself as he had nothing else to do.

**End of Chapter**

There you go… I'm having a little problem with making these chapters longer (I keep getting to points that I think are perfect moments to stop to soon). I don't know what holiday you'll get your next chapter, it'll at the latest be my birthday (not on my birthday to avoid people who I don't know from tracking me down).


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. Also, I'd like to change my schedule from one for every major holiday that I believe in, to one for every holiday, or holiday slew. Also, if you go and read the reviews, all of them, for the time being, (which is all up to, and including, the one for chapter eight) are for the story back before I decided to make it better. I'll try and get you people the other two chapters that I owe you.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter three – Speed**

The figure continued to pace in a circle, _Okay, so now I could try to figure out about this place, or I could try and fix whatever is making me only able to say words that I hear spoken, or maybe I could…_ his thoughts were then interrupted by a swift kick to his face. The figure then flew backwards, hitting a wall dead on. He looked to see that his attacker wore dark blue pieces of some sort of metal varying in shape and size all over him, with some kind of black cloth underneath it, making it impossible to see any of his skin, and over his head ending at about where his nose should have been was a smooth dark blue quarter of a sphere much bigger that appeared that if it was a full sphere, that it would be much larger then any possible non-robot head.

"I expected more of a challenge from you," His opponent said, "I mean, the fusion experiment shouldn't be that weak,"

"You seem confused, I'm not the fusion experiment," The figure replied while checking to make sure that he wasn't badly damaged.

"Come on, hedgehog, silver fur, yellow eyes, blue sneakers, and above all, unable to say anything until he either hears it, or all of his systems are reactivated," The armored foe pointed out, while folding his arms

"Reactivated me!" the silver furred, yellow eyed hedgehog ordered

"No, I don't think I will, at least not until I test to see if your what I'm looking for," the foe then began running forward, and looked as if he was about to pull something out and throw it at the hedgehog.

"REACTIVATED ME!" The hedgehog yelled with all his might, then dashed out of the way of his attacker, then behind him all in a split second.

The armored foe then jumped up and clenched his right hand into a fist. As he did the ground around the hedgehog into a boulder, with the hedgehog in the middle, the opponent then landed with his left hand on the ground, left knee on the ground, right foot on the ground, and his right hand on his foot. He then stood up and began to walk away. He then looked back because the boulder remained in place. He then jumped so that he was facing the boulder and took a fighting stance, as he knew what was about to come. The boulder then shattered into a million pieces as the previously silver hedgehog now floated in mid air, and shimmered gold, as rage filled his eyes floated down to the ground and also took a fighting stance. The two of them then ran forward, ready to tear the other to pieces. There was a flash of light, and once it faded, the two of them then stood with their back to the other and in a position as if they had already attacked. The blue foe then fell to the ground in pain, and the hedgehog then walked to him. The foe then murmured, "Shanoc,"

Upon hearing this, the gold hedgehog then fell to the ground unconscious, back to his dull silver fur. The armored one then got back on his feet as the hedgehog whispered, "My name is Shanoc,"

"Pity, I hoped that I could take him back without reactivating him," The armored opponent then raised his hand, and the ground beneath Shanoc then surrounded him into another, smaller, boulder. The armored opponent then walked away, with the boulder close behind. Once he got to the exit of the alleyway, he then jumped up the buildings next to him at a speed so fast, that only a faint trace of him could be seen. The boulder followed close behind him, at a much slower speed.

Meanwhile, "Is everything in place?" a voice boomed in total darkness.

"Yes, all that needs to be done is they have to take the bait," A robotic voice answered.

"Perfect, you both know what to do," The voice boomed again.

"Yes, we do, and we'll get right on it," a third voice replied. In but a few seconds the sounds of doors unlocking and opening by going up could be heard, followed closely behind by the sound of the same doors closing and relocking.

"All that is left to do is wait," The voice, once again, boomed.

Back in the room with the bear, "I don't care if we're outnumbered, I don't care if you met the perfect someone for either of us, I don't care if you got any of our opponents to team up with us, heck, I don't even care if you found the fusion experiment, no one else," The bear replied to Miranda with a firm voice

"But, but…" She then replied as if she thought Snowy was being unfair.

"I said no, now either help me get ready for when one of them upgrades their system, or go and try and get the funds we need in order to keep this place actually working," Snowy replied as he turned off all the technology in the room, "No viruses, and they haven't started upgrading yet,"

Miranda sighed and merely said, "I'll help out with the preparations." Neither of them took any real notice to what Snowy had reported moments before. Miranda then walked away to go and get anything needed.

"We've already involve too many people, being outnumbered isn't an excuse to involve one more," Snowy told himself as Miranda left as an explanation why no one else could help them.

In a room filled with a light so bright, that nothing but white could be seen, "Progress report?" asked a voice that sounded calm, caring, and that it came from a male.

"The enemy is doing something as shown by the lack of any major movement or action taken in the last week, the scientists are working on something as they haven't sent anything out in over four months, the traitors are still preparing for anything that we, the enemy, or the scientists might do, and the strangers… the blue one just one a battle, as seen from the battle like movements he made awhile ago and then him leaving the battlefield, without either of the other two coming, and the pink and green ones cloaked themselves so we must expect the worst," another calm voice, only this one sounded as if it came from a female.

"I see any suggestions?" the first voice asked.

"Duh, we could try and make peace with the strangers," A calm voice that sounded as if it came from a big, strong, idiotic, male replied

"No good, if we don't know their intentions, then they could easily say no, and the only way to get them to even listen would be on their terms, which would leave us wide open for their probable attack upon them saying no," the female disproved

"Well, we could try and help the scientists," the third voice suggested again.

"They want all of us dead because we so called _destroyed_ fusion experiment, so that's out of the question," the first voice disproved.

"Well then, we could always be on the defense until we have more options," the third voice then suggested.

The first voice sighed then asked, "Any other suggestions?"

"Not a single one, looks like we're going on the defenses again," the female then answered with a little disappointment in her voice.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, I'll try and get your other two chapters up before the 25th, but I can't make any promises.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to get this to you people yesterday, but I was a little busy with making the story and procrastinating. Well here it is.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter four – The Leader, the Idiot, the Newbie, and the other one**

"Did you capture him?" The green armored one asked as the blue one walked in without the boulder following him.

"Yes, quite easy too," The blue armored one answered.

"Did you reactivate him?" The pink armored one asked immediately after hearing the answer.

"Sadly yes, though I didn't need to, to live, I needed to in order to gain his conscious trust," The blue one answered as he sat down in a chair that then lifted and brought up a board that looked just like Snowy's.

"Please explain," The pink one asked.

"The fusion experiment has a conscious and subconscious mind, just like every living breathing creature that in habits this planet, but unlike all of those creatures, they are more independent. You see, his conscious being is the state of mind that he's in when activated, while his subconscious is when he's deactivated. Conscious learns about one point five times the rate of an average creature, while the subconscious learns five times faster then the conscious. Also, anything the subconscious learns, the conscious learns, and vice versa. The main issue is that they can't use the information that the other one learned for them, such as, the conscious mind knows every word and its meaning, while the subconscious knows them from the conscious, but can't speak those words, unless it hears them spoken first. So, you see, he ordered me to reactivate him, I was then in a situation where it looked as if I had lost, if I continued to fight then he would see me as someone who never admits defeat and keeps on fighting no matter the odds, more of a stubborn warrior, and if I had called you two, then he would have seen me as someone who behind others when things look tough, more of a coward. While, in reality I reactivated him, meaning that I'm honorable and know when it's pointless to continue to fight, which makes the fight seem to it more of a friendly fight. Now, because the subconscious sees me that way, the conscious being will trust me, and want to practice fighting with me. This will eliminate the biggest worry, double crossing. For, unless he met someone else who the subconscious learned to trust more, there's no reason for him to betray us. Now, excuse me while I go and check up on the fusion experiment, he should be waking up soon," The blue armored one then lowered the chair, turning off only the board, and started to walk away when he ordered, "Green, take the controls, and let me know if anything comes up,"

Then, right before the blue armored figure left, the green one quickly asked, "Wait, Blue, you want _me_ to man the controls?"

Without turning around, Blue simply replied, "Unless you don't think you're ready that is," Blue then left the room before any of them could say anything.

Green then got into the chair, wondering why it wasn't lifting. "Pink, how to you make this go up?" Green asked as he turned to the pink armored one.

"The computer doesn't know that you're authorized to use the chair," Pink replied before announcing, "Computer, authorize Green, procedure 11045, over looker, Pink, second user, started six months ago,"

A voice sounding like a females and robotic at the same time replied, "Authorization complete, welcome to user, Green," The chair then lifted and brought an unsuspecting Green with it.

A few seconds following the chairs halt, Green shook his head and then made sure that nothing went wrong. He then looked down at Pink and asked, "Now what?"

Pink, annoyed with Green's ignorance, yelled back, "Try opening up the chess set,"

"Oh, right," Green said to himself, then yelled upward, "Computer, activate the chess set, code uh… 714?" Green ordered with doubt in his voice.

The computer replied, "WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! LOCK DOWN COMMENCING!" while the room flared red

"Computer, disengage the intruder alert, over looker, Pink, code 995322.6b Omega, Green is unfamiliar with the codes, over ride safety procedure XX3988.76254.VW Alpha" Pink hastily ordered the computer

The room turned back to normal as the computer calmly said, "Intruder alert disengaged, Green is except from entering codes for 24-hours. Pink is now unable to allow Green to overlook any more codes."

Green then replied once his heart stopped pounding, "Okay, Computer, activate the chess set," at Green's command, the board appeared in front of him.

Pink then yelled up, "Now make sure that we don't get under attacked, I've got to go and recover from the migraine that you gave me," Pink then walked off praying that Green wouldn't screw up again, like he was bound to.

In a dark room with a singular white light, with Shanoc underneath it, "So, I see that you finally awoke," Blue said while walking into the light.

"Where am I, who are you, and why am I here?" Shanoc asked with much suspicion in his voice.

"You're in my base, my names not important, and I brought you here to offer you a position in my group," Blue answered while circling Shanoc.

"Where is your base, why isn't your name important, what kind of group is it, what position is it, and why should I trust you?" Shanoc queried his supposable captor.

"Classified, because it doesn't matter unless you join, a group of people who try to regulate a four way war, this sadly involves us getting in-between, co-leader, and because you just do," Blue answered one at a time.

Shocked from knowing that this guy somehow knew that, for whatever reason, Shanoc did trust him he hastily asked, "How do you know that I trust you?"

Blue knew the answer to that, but figured that it better be told when Shanoc did intentionally trust him, he fibbed, "I didn't; now are you going to take the position, or are you going to leave?"

"You used tricky, why shouldn't I just stop trusting you now?" Shanoc asked before answering.

"Give me a straight answer, or I'll take whatever you say as a no," Blue told him knowing that he had himself a new co-leader

"Suspicion, trickery, vagueness, and what's probably a lie; that's how you got me to join, but not even I know why that is," Shanoc answered, doubtful of himself.

Blue then stopped circling around Shanoc and started to walk away in front of him, "Follow me, we need to see if you can hold your own," Shanoc then followed Blue, angry at how Blue got him to join. They both knew that they were going to have a rough start, but only Blue knew that it wasn't going to last for a very long time.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, another chapter, I'll probably have the third one on Saturday. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to procrastinating.


	5. Chapter 5

For the record, I wrote this yesterday. I just couldn't do anything dealing with accounts, like login, check my stats, go to my account, stuff like that, and every time I tried I just went to a white screen that said that it couldn't do anything due to traffic or something. So now that I got a chance to get this up, here you go.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter five – The Beginning of Something Big**

Shanoc dashed towards Blue. Blue side stepped making Shanoc come to a complete halt so that he didn't crash into the wall, at this time, Blue tripped Shanoc. While he was getting up, Blue grabbed Shanoc by the neck, lifted him into the air, and threw him at the wall. Before Shanoc's collision, Blue lifted his hand and then Shanoc smashed into a huge boulder that came out of what seemed like nowhere. Blue was quick to get under the falling Shanoc, where Blue punched him in the back before Shanoc's crash. Shanoc's head, arms, and legs jostled upwards as the punched arrived, Blue then moved his fist away, stepped back, and grabbed Shanoc by the neck as he fell in front of him. Blue then threw him at the ground, where a dome of rock encircled Shanoc, trapping him. The dome then went away as Blue helped Shanoc up. "You need a LOT of training," Blue said as Shanoc was dusting himself off.

"Thanks, oh and remind me not to ever betray you, at least not until, your dead and your body's been burned. Oh, and who can forget to scatter your ashes across, about, the entire galaxy," Shanoc said in a sarcastic way which communicated that he never wanted to fight Blue again.

"Maybe I'm not as strong as you think, but rather, your far, far weaker then you think," Blue replied as he walked off.

Shanoc ignored the comment and then asked while scratching his head, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"First off, the word again means that I told you a first time, which I haven't. Second, it's Blue," Blue answered while leaving the room.

Shanoc then gave notice to the fact that Blue was walking away, so he yelled while following, "Hey, wait up!"

Meanwhile, in the room with Green, Green turned to see Pink walk in. "Thought you had to get rid of that migraine," Green commented.

"I first wanted to make sure that I had one," Pink replied while walking further into the room.

"And what? Found out that I didn't give you one?" Green asked trying to prove that he wasn't as annoying as Pink said he was.

"Why would I say? I mean, you always ask me and Blue to not tell you anything that doesn't directly affect you," Pink answered, and they both knew, that even though Pink had a helmet on, they were smiling under it.

"Oh you're just loving this," Green replied annoyed.

Before Pink could say anything, Blue walked in with Shanoc close behind. "Pink, Green, we have a new member," Blue told them without stopping or taking a second to look at either of them.

Shanoc then commented, "So you're all named after colors? What's next, you're going to name me Grey?" Shanoc took much amusement out of this.

"Oh, god, not another one," Pink said annoyed that another annoying idiot joined them.

"Another? Who's the other one?" Shanoc asked, completely oblivious that Green was the only possibility.

"Yo," Green answered while raising his hand.

Blue took no notice of the conversation and ordered, "Green, get out of my chair." At his command, the chair lowered itself, however, the expression on his face showed, that Green didn't even have enough time to process what Blue said, let alone obey him. However, Green got out of the chair once it turned around to let Blue in willingly. Green and Blue then walked past each other, Blue then sat down in the chair and as it turned around, Green stood next to Shanoc and turned around to face Blue. Blue then asked once the chair was done going up, "Any unusually activity?"

"Science is still preparing their second best creation, light's going back on the defensive, dark's almost done with their virus, and resistance is readying the preparations for when someone upgrades, which will be useful for when the virus hits," Green answered, confusing Shanoc at the same time as he got the impression that Green was more of an annoying imbecile who didn't know squat.

"Is the redirection program complete yet, Pink?" Blue asked as he looked over his right shoulder to see Pink.

"Affirmative," was Pink's simple reply.

"Is the decoy ready Green?" Blue asked as he went back to looking at the computer.

"Of course," Green answered, again confusing Shanoc.

"Perfect. Now Green, would you show our new recruit the door?" Blue asked as Pink started to walk off. Green then lead Shanoc through a different door.

As they walked down the dimly lit hallway, "Why are you people kicking me out? I just joined. Is it because of my fighting skills?" Shanoc asked while following Green.

"No, no, no. We're not kicking you out, it's more of..." Green started.

"What? Disposing of useless help?" Shanoc interrupted.

"No, you've got it all wrong. You're going to guard our base, it's because of the chess set, you're the only one not put into it, which makes you're the best choice," Green explained to Shanoc, thinking that he knew what he meant by chess set.

"Wait, isn't chess a game board?" Shanoc asked as he stopped.

Green then stopped to explain, "You mean Blue didn't tell you? Never mind that, what a chess set is, in this context, is a monitoring device. There are exactly five of them, one at the Northern most, Southern most, Western most, Eastern most, and the center of the town. Our base is located so that the center one is in it, and our opponents have the other four. Well anyways, they are set up like a chess board, in the way of it being composed of a bunch of squares, and having pieces. These pieces all look the same, so we color coat them. In the chess sets you input everyone on your team, it then shows you were they are, now all five teams have agreed that we're have them work something like the internet, so that they're all connected, this means that on any of them, you can find anyone on who's imputed in any of the chess sets. You're the only one who's not recorded in the system because our opponents don't know of you, so we're using you as a guard, as they won't know that you're on our team. Now, I'd explain everything else, but we're on a tight schedule, so we need to get going. Once we're done, everything will be explained."

Green then went back to walking down the hallway when Shanoc started to run after him and ask, "How are you like me again?"

**End of Chapter**

There you go. Now, for those of you reading, you know that things will be explained to you as they are with Shanoc.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, late chapters again, joy! Now if you go and excuse me, I've got to think of the story for your Easter chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter six – A Leader, an opponent, or a god?**

Shanoc had his arms crossed and continually searched for something in the crowd that surrounded him and the fountain behind him. With a look of anger in his eyes, he mumbled, "Why me? I get the boring guard job, while they get to do fun stuff. Why me?"

Meanwhile, in the room with Blue and Pink, Green just walked back in to see that the room now had two circles on the ground, one green and one pink. In the pink one Pink stood, while the green one was empty. Without looking at Green, Blue asked, "Any problems?"

While walking into the green circle Green replied, "No."

Pink asked, "Are we ready to begin?"

Blue merely answered, "We are, just about, now. Computer, activate final use of anti-virus program."

As the chair that Blue sat in turned around and descended the computer said, "Activating anti-virus program." Pink and Green could see clearly on the game board, which Green identified as a chess set earlier, that a giant red dot came out of the East most fully flashing in square and was heading straight for the middle square, then, a equally as big blue dot appeared from the middle flashing square and headed straight for the red dot at a speed far greater then the red dot's. When the two collided the next second, the blue dot was destroyed and the red dot was sent flying backwards at a speed equal to the two combined. When the red dot hit the East most flashing square, it turned completely black and the triangles disappeared as well, then the squares around it started fading out, until a full fourth of the chess set was gone.

A picture of Blue then came up on screen and said, "I'm sorry to tell you that the East chess set has been shut down, but it's for a just cause. You see, they tried to send a virus to the four of us, but thanks to my planning, I was able to send it right back at them. If you wish to be able to locate them, then enter the code for each member. For those of you who forgot, the codes are IO-998, IO-997, and VX-005. Now, unless you want to be shut down, I suggest that you refrain from going offline or send a virus. That is all," the picture then faded and then the colored triangles reappeared exactly where they were before. Blue then walked back into the room, carrying what looked like an old rusty typewriter with no keys or anything to hold paper. Blue then went next to the chair, pulled off some metal rectangle that was hidden in shadow behind the chair, and pulled out two wires from there, one with a red clothes line looking hook, and the other with a black one. He then put the wires on the ground and pulled off a piece of metal that covered the back of it, and then hooked up the two wires to something unseen there.

Blue then made sure not to move anything but his hands to put them behind him and type some keys on a keyboard there, and ordered, "Computer, deactivate the chess set, protocol XX98i331-882.

As he expected, the computer warned, "Warning, turning off the chess set not only leaves you open for attack, but there is currently a virus threatening all who go offline."

"Computer, I confirm the action of deactivating the chess set, code 112I" Blue ordered.

"Turning off chess set," the computer said as all technology turned off.

Blue ordered, "You two stay there, don't leave the circle, I'll be working on the upgrade." Blue then started to walk out the door that was behind Pink, and as he passed the two of them, he said, "If Shanoc comes in, get him to get back to work, but stay in the circle no matter what, even if I am to be attacked, stay in the circles." Blue knew that neither would comment, reply, nor would they question his orders, he then walked through the automatic door.

Meanwhile, with Snowy, he was shocked to see that the East was shut down, and more over, that the center was able to identify what made up the virus and was able to counter it. He didn't even see any traces of the virus existing, as his chess set didn't show the dots like the center one did. He then looked as what happened for East now happened for the North, but this time, the picture of Blue said, "They were shut down for turning off their chess set for an instant, as they were diverting the power to their latest creation, but do not fear, they won't be getting the power needed to ready the creation within the month. This message is now set to automatically add all the codes of the North into your system." The picture then disappeared and the yellow triangles then began to reappear. Snowy was still taking this all in, but he merely shook it off, he knew that if there was ever a time to upgrade the system, it was now, and he figured that with the shutting down of two chess sets, the virus wouldn't be able to take care of his without him knowing and countering. He then ordered, "Computer, upgrade the system," before the computer could reply he said into the communicator that he was wearing, "We're upgrading now, get ready for an attack."

Once he was done talking in the communicator the computer replied, "All systems shutting down for the upgrade," Snowy then lowered the chair and got out as everything shut down. He wasn't able to leave the room before everything instantly came on.

Confused, he turned around, only to be shocked to see the picture of Blue again and it spoke, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, someone who thinks they can get away with upgrading their system. Well guess what Snowy? You're wrong, dead wrong. I have now corrupted the core to your chess set; it will take days to fix, weeks to get back online, and months to upgrade. Next time, I suggest listening to my warning," the picture then disappeared and everything shut back down.

Lucky for Snowy the communicators ran on a different technology completely, so he told Miranda, "Looks like I made a miscalculation, no upgrade, instead, I've got to fix the core to the chess set, stay on guard, I don't know where anyone is,"

**End of Chapter**

Okay, first off, about the title, I'm sorry if anyone finds the god part of it offensive, I just couldn't think of another way to say something like all powerful in a single word. Now, for those of you who don't get how he's all powerful, I'll explain in the next chapter. Now just so that you people know, I made this chapter around a week ago, but ran into errors, so yeah, I got it up today. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry about this chapter being two weeks late, I've just been very busy lately. So yeah, here you go.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter seven – A Leader, an opponent, or a god, part 2**

In the room with the blinding bright light, "Only us and Blue and his group have usable chess sets," the first voice announced.

"We could try and upgrade the systems," the female voice pointed out

"No, if we go offline, which is necessary for an upgrade, we'd go offline," the first voice reminded

The third, dumb sounding voice then suggested "Well, uh, we could try taking down Verzeck once and for all."

"The only problem with that is that Blue could easily take any movement as an attack towards him, and no amount of reason can change his mind," the first voice pointed out.

"Sir, we've been waiting for an opening like this for years now, and your just going to pass it up because you don't want to risk the chess set, which might I add Verzeck doesn't have, and with your mind we'd be able to fix it long before he could," the female voice told him.

"I see what you mean, and it's a convincing argument. Very well then, we'll attack, you two go and take down his two lackeys, I'll watch your backs via the chess set, and if Verzeck gets involved then I'll come, understood?" the first voice asked.

In unison, the two other voices answered, "Yes sir!" Their footsteps could be heard as they rushed off to follow their orders.

The first voice then ordered, "Computer, bring out the chess set,"

In a room it could be seen that Blue was working on some kind of small portable engine with a wrench as he told himself, "Almost... Done!" He then put the wrench down to his left, next to a bunch of other tools. After that, he picked up the small portable engine and walked through a door. He was now in the room where Pink, Green, and the chair. Without looking at his allies, Blue made his way over to the chair, and into the exact position he was in earlier, when he was connecting the keyless typewriter. He then put the portable engine down, and took off a metal rectangle next to the one he previously removed, and then picked up and placed the small engine in past where he took off the metal rectangle, he then began connecting wire and removing wires and then pressed a button on the engine. It then roared alive, and then the chess set along with the rest of the technology came back on. Blue then took out the wire connected to the keyless typewriter, once he did, he stood up and told Green and Pink, "It's all done; you're safe to move again."

Once he said that, Green sat on the ground and said in a complaining manner, "Finally, my legs were getting tired of all that standing,"

Pink then looked at him, and then said, "Seeing as how Green is a little busy recovering from that _tiring_ task, I'll go and get Shanoc." Pink then walked out the door that Green lead Shanoc through earlier that day.

Blue sat in the chair, and he ordered the computer, "Computer, activate the upgrade."

No reply came, but instead, all the technology turned off, including the lights, turned off, and leaving the room in complete darkness. Green then asked in a whining manner, "Hey! What gives?"

Then almost immediately all the lights came back on, as did all the technology aside form the chess set. Shocked from the immediate reaction from the system, Green jumped. Then the computer's told them, "Upgrade downloaded, installed, and online."

Blue then replied, "Computer, activate the globe set." Green turned his head sideway as he had no clue what Blue meant by globe set. Then, a sphere appeared before Blue, that had many white longitude and latitude lines, the scenery was also nearly perfect, you could make out every detail, aside from color, as everything was in a transparent light blue. After the scenery finished loading, thousands and thousands of living walking creatures appeared, along with piles of trash, and dead animals. This sphere that lay before Blue, which can only be assumed to be the globe set, showed the town in three dimensions, and included every single person and item in it, unlike the chess set which only showed you a few selected people. Then certain people started to become colored in, the exact colors that were on the chess set. Blue then reached his arm into the globe set, and touched a small version of Shanoc, then all of the other people disappeared, and Shanoc began to fill in with color, turquoise to be exact, then, once the Shanoc like figure was filled in, all the other people began reappearing. Blue scanned the globe set, and a look of horror befell his face.

He then touched the figure of Pink, which was still in the base, and ordered, "Pink, don't get Shanoc, it'll draw too much attention, and Nekron's lackey's are on their way!" Blue watched as the figure that represented Pink turned around and began rushing back to the control room where Blue and Green where. Blue then ordered the computer, "Computer, activate defensive maneuver 6679855XXI92554V, upgrade!" Then all of a sudden, the globe set began to grow, until it was one hundred and fifty percent it's previous size. Blue then drew a square around Shanoc, and the globe set then zoomed in there. Once that was accomplished, the bottom of the chair then fell align with the back of the seat, leaving Blue to fall to the ground. He landed unharmed, and when he did, the globe set descended to be right in front of Blue again, and then two huge gloves were brought down by two robotic arms. Blue then raised his arms, and the robotic arms then moved to place the gloves on his hands. Blue then vigorously watched the globe set, as if he was impatiently waiting for something to happen, something in particularly.

**End of Chapter**

Yeah, again, I'm sorry for the late and short chapter. I've planned to have the next chapter be the third and final part to this, however, I planned for this to be the last part of it too, so we'll see what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Another late chapter, yeah! If you don't know what this chapter is for, it's for mother's day, also, I changed the names of four characters, and the animals of two (I think), but do not worry much, as their names haven't been said in this revised version yet. So let's get this over with.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter eight – A leader, an opponent, or a god part 3**

A male big white eagle with red and white sneakers and female caracal wearing blue jeans, a black under shirt and a white jacket, and red and white sneakers over it where walking through the town, heading East. The eagle, with its immense size, kept on bumping into many people, apologizing immediately afterwards in a voice that made him seem rather dumb. Eventually, the two came to the town square, where they stopped to look around; there they saw a fountain in the center, surrounded by thousands of citizens, mainly humans. Then, the eagle saw a metal hedgehog, zooming around the fountain, as if he was looking for something. The eagle then rushed towards the hedgehog, while screaming, "Xun!"

The caracal saw what the eagle was running to, and yelled, "Stop! That's not him!"

But it was too late; the eagle was paying any attention. The hedgehog, confused by all the yelling, turned to see what was going on, just too barely jump away from the stampeding eagle. Once out of the way, the eagle stopped and turned towards the hedgehog and said in a deep tone that sounded as if he was going to kill the hedgehog, "You're not getting away this time, it all ends here."

Confused, the hedgehog asked, "What are you talking about?"

In the very same tone of voice, the eagle answered, "You know very well what I'm talking about, so surrender now, and I may not kill you, Xun!"

The hedgehog was left baffled by what was going on, so he asked, "Who is this Xun that you speak of?"

With anger now entering his voice, the eagle answered, "Don't play dumb, you know very well who you are!"

At this time, the caracal stepped in-between the two, and spread her arms out in order to block the two off from one another, and told the eagle, "This robot's not Xun, though I must admit, his speed could match that of Xun's, Xun isn't a hedgehog, so just keep moving, I'll settle this whole thing."

The eagle replied, with just sorrow and disappointment in himself, "Understood Adelaide." The eagle then walked off, heading further East.

The hedgehog replied, "Adelaide ey? Well I guess that there has to be at least one decent name aside from my own in this town. So, what are you, some kind of lion?"

Adelaide answered, while moving her limbs into a more relaxing position "A caracal and seeing as you probably don't know what that is it's a lynx. Now, I apologize for my friend's rudeness, he just mistook you for someone else."

Meanwhile, a robot echidna with sneakers made of metal stood on a blue speeding train. Then all of a sudden, the robot jumped off, while he did, he saw Adelaide and the robot hedgehog, so, while landing, he made his right into a fist, which then opened up, revealing a gun like barrel behind it, which then immediately shot out laser beams, which then thickened into a laser sword, at which time, he landed with his left hand, the toes of his left foot, and his right knee on the ground. He then got up, and charged at Adelaide, while saying in a calm deep robotic voice, "Your time has come."

Adelaide then grabbed the robot's left hand and right arm, making sure not to touch the laser sword, and dug her feet into the ground, while she called out, "Ulrich! Xun is attacking!"

A look of anger appeared over the robots face, as he then started to force Adelaide to her knees. However, after accomplishing half of his goal, the eagle reappearing, drawing both the robot's and Adelaide's attention. He then pointed to the robot and said in a voice full of rage, "Xun!"

The eagle then ran full speed at the robot, at hit the robot with his gut, knocking him away from Adelaide and into a nearby building. The eagle stopped the exact second that he ran into the robot and helped up Adelaide, while she thanked him, "Thanks Ulrich, I owe you one."

Once Adelaide was on her feet, Ulrich said in a more dumb and simple sounding voice, "You don't owe me nothing, it's my pleasure to help out a friend especially if it involves hurting an enemy like Xun," Ulrich's became more angry near the end, as he looked at Xun, who was now rubbing off all the dust from the impact with the building. The two then faced each other and nodded at one another, as they both then starting running at Xun.

Xun then watched them, waiting for their attack, when all of a sudden, Adelaide and Ulrich where attacked by three green balls of energy that came out of nowhere. Adelaide and Ulrich turned their attention to whoever attacked them, to see that Snowy was standing in the way that lead to the south, wearing his goggles over his eyes and holding a gun next to his head. The gun was green, aside from the barrel which was silver and what looked like some kind visor button thing that was yellow and near the barrel. Xun took this opening, and dashed first at Ulrich with an incredible speed, which amazingly knocked the huge eagle off his feet. Adelaide turned her full attention towards Xun, and was then pelted by energy attacks from Snowy. Adelaide then looked behind her to see Snowy, and in that split second, Xun knocked her out, and was then hit by multiple shots from Snowy. By this time, Ulrich was back on his feet, and little did Snowy know, he was heading straight for him. Ulrich then rammed into Snowy from the side, sending the little bear flying into another building. Snowy then fell to the ground, unconscious, and Adelaide and Xun were got back on their feet. Ulrich then ran towards Adelaide's side, to show that Xun was outnumbered and couldn't win. Xun then turned his head to the ground and mumbled to himself, while the two remained stationary, "Where's Senka when you need her?"

Xun then looked back at Adelaide and Ulrich, to his relief, despite him showing no signs of it, he saw that they were both still stationary and hadn't taken his moment of mumbling to attack him. As he expected, the two then started to charge at him. Xun then heard a voice from a female fox answer him, "Right here," and then a red and white female fox wearing a black overcoat went jumped into the battle field and hit both Adelaide and Ulrich with her own laser sword, however, Xun didn't turn before she jumped in, so all he saw was the back. Adelaide and Ulrich then fell to the ground in pain, and the fox then turned around to show that she was also wearing a white under shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers under the black overcoat. The fox then walked over to stand above Ulrich and Adelaide and questioned, "You were having trouble with them?"

**End of Chapter**

There you go, now if you excuse me, I have to think of what will happen for the next chapter, which you'll get for memorial day, and I'm only giving all of you a chapter for that day because I have that day off, so it's really a chapter that your getting for me having a day off.


	9. Chapter 9

What's this, an early chapter? Why no. You see, while thinking of the storyline for this chapter was got the thought in my head that I'd get ahead of schedule and give you all an early chapter. Then I figured that then I'd only procrastinate even further, so then I got it in my head that I'd give you all a free chapter. Now, I've thought of this before, but my laziness made me not do it, but now, I have nothing to do. I mean, I could do my homework, but I'd much rather write then do that, I'm suspended from my main forum (FOR GOD'S SAKE, MAY 8TH 2007, 7:38 PM WAS 12 DAYS AGO WHERE I AM!), my online games are either boring or involve you coming back after telling your person to do this, in all of my video games I've either beat it, or gotten to a point of lost interest, and finally… I forgot the last one, but whatever.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter nine – A leader, an opponent, or a god part 4**

Shanoc stared in awe, at the battle that was going on. Then, he watched as the fox and the robot echidna started to pick up the eagle and the caracal, putting them on their backs so to carry them. As many would have expected, the robot picked up the eagle, as the fox would have easily been squashed by the eagle. The two then started to walk off to the East, when Shanoc ran up to them, where he asked in a yell, "What are you going to do with them?"

The fox turned around, and answered, "We're going to kill them of course, as they are followers of Nekron, as we are of Verzeck."

Shanoc then watched as the fox turned back around and got back to walking towards the East. He then told them in a firm voice, "No. You shall not kill them, I shall not let you."

Upon hearing this, the robot and the fox stopped, and the fox turned her head to face Shanoc, and asked, "Excuse me?"

Back with Blue, "That's right Shanoc, either they all die, or none of them die, we don't work halfway," Blue told himself while he stood straight up with his arms folded.

Over with Shanoc, he then told them, in a voice just as firm only this time filled with anger, "You heard me! I will not let you kill them!"

The fox chuckled, and told Shanoc, "Look, kid, you caught me in a good mood, so if you just leave us alone, then we won't have to kill you, you don't even have to apologize." Shanoc then took a fighting stance, reading himself for the worst. "Have it your way kid, it's your funeral," the fox said as she put down the caracal. The robot did the same with the eagle, and then they nodded at each other, and both rushed at Shanoc, laser swords ready.

Shanoc easily avoided both attacks, and then dashed at his opponents, with unbelievable speed. Caught off guard from how easily he avoided their attack, the fox and the robot both got hit by the dash, knocking them both to the ground in different directions. Shanoc then got ready for another dash, while the two got back on their feet. Once they were both completely on their feet, Shanoc dashed at them yet again, this time, only going after the fox. Then, all of a sudden, right before he hit the fox, he was hit by the robots laser sword. Shanoc instantly jumped back, and saw that there was a clean cut halfway through his arm, but he didn't understand why there were no circuits or wires, as without those, no normal robot could operate the arm. Shanoc figured that it wasn't the time to think about that, so he turned his attention back to the robot and the fox, just in time to roll out of the way of another attack. Shanoc then instantly got up and dashed. Unexpectedly, the robot was able to get out of the way of the attack, but, despite her attempts, the fox couldn't. She was rammed into a nearby building. The robot then snuck up behind Shanoc, and was about to stab Shanoc straight through the chest, just as Shanoc turned around to see this. He then started to stab Shanoc, who was unable to escape, so instinctively he closed his eyes, and the exact second before his sword made contact with Shanoc's plating he was sent flying backwards by the very ground beneath his feet, as he was getting up, the robot asked, "What the?"

Seeing that Shanoc was distracted, the fox then forced him off her, and then got ready to attack again. Shanoc then dashed at the fox, as she jumped out of the way the exact second before he hit her, sending him into the building, where she went to attack Shanoc with her laser sword. Right before hitting him, she was hit by bullets of energy, knocking her off her balance. She then turned to see that Snowy was conscious again, though just barely. She then charged after him, canceling out all shots he fired with her laser sword.

The robot then ran up to Shanoc, pushing his right shoulder to the ground, then about to attack the head, as that would be where the central processor would be. Then, as he pulled his hand backwards, Shanoc then lifted his left arm, and as the robot went to strike his head, he maneuvered around the laser, and grabbed the generator of the laser, and ripped it off. This instantly stopped the laser sword, just barely saving Shanoc. Angered, the robot jumped back, and switched his right hand to be full again, and he then ran towards Shanoc, who was now on his feet, at a great speed. Shanoc then ran towards the robot, at an even greater speed. Then, right before the two collided, they both made a ninety degree angle west and they ran side by side, at an equal speed now. They stared at one another, as the robot tried again and again to punch, kick, or trip Shanoc, who dodge all of them by jumping, and then speeding up to catch up with the robot. Little did the robot know that they were heading straight into another building, one that had been hit before. When Shanoc knew there was no way for the robot to both figure out that there was a building ahead and stop, Shanoc instantly stopped moving. Confused, the robot stared at Shanoc for a bit, and then he looked straight ahead to see that he was heading straight for an already damaged building. He hit it head on, and the collision ended up being enough to both destroy quite a bit of the buildings structure and knocking it over completely. The robot braced himself for impact, then, right when it was suppose to hit him, it didn't. Confused by the lack of big sound and feeling himself being crushed, he opened his eyes, to see that the building stopped moving. He then got back into a regular standing position and looked behind him to see that there was an armored figured, that resembled that of Blue only who's armor was completely black and had a red cape and a sword that was in a sheaf on his side shadowed by the building was holding up the entire building, with but a single hand. The figure then threw the building off to the side, and told the robot, "It seems that you needed my help."

**End of Chapter**

There you go a free chapter. That took up quite a bit of my time, well I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

No, it can not be! _Another_ free chapter! In a row too! This is inconceivable, unbelievable, and impossible! No, I know what it is! It's that I'm still suspended from my forum, SO I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO! Well, I could do my homework, but that's worse then writing.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter ten – A leader, an opponent, or a god part 5**

Senka blocked one of the shots from Snowy with her sword, and then began to run towards him to attack, when all of a sudden, they heard a building crash. They both turned to see the armored warrior standing in front of the robot, with the building to their side. A look of absolute horror befell Snowy's face. Senka smiled and turned to Snowy and told him, "I suggest that you leave, before you draw Verzeck's attention." As if in response to that, Snowy turned around and started to run off, using what seemed like rocket skates. Senka then chuckled and turned back to looking at the armored figured, otherwise known as Verzeck and mumbled to herself, "This should be interesting."

Shanoc stared at the armored person unable to believe their strength. He then watched as they turned around to face him, and heard them yell, "You'll be sorry for interfering." Shanoc then got into a battle position as he didn't want to be caught off guard. The armored person chuckled, then and yelled to him, "You honestly think you can stand up to me? I'm the great Verzeck; no one can stand up to me."

Shanoc then dashed towards Verzeck, hoping to knock him back. He saw Verzeck prepare a counter attack; he assumed that he'd go for his sword, as it'd probably be better for fighting against Shanoc's armor. Despite what he believe, Verzeck merely prepared a punch, and unleashed it at the exact right time to hit Shanoc with full force. Shanoc thought that him being a robot, being made of metal, and having a huge speed boost, that'd he'd at least be able to easily jump away, he was wrong. Shanoc went flying backwards, not only hitting a building, but making a huge crater in it. Verzeck however, remain in place, and acted as if nothing happened. Shanoc thought to himself, _This guy's unreal. It's impossible to have anywhere near his strength, even if you're a robot. _Shanoc then got up, but it confused him as he was unable to move his arm, but it was the arm that had no cut in it, and he felt an intense pain in his side near the arm, so he put his working hand on it and thought, _Okay, this is messed up. That guy has god like strength despite that being impossible, and my arm that should work fine doesn't work, my arm that shouldn't work does, and I have an extreme pain in my side even though I'm a robot. _Shanoc then looked up just in time to see that Verzeck was charging at him, he tried to run, but it was too late, in but a matter of moments, Verzeck unleashed an uppercut on Shanoc so powerful that he went flying. Verzeck then walk backwards a little, and then ran at the building in front of him, and when he came to the edge of the crater, he jumped up, jumping high enough to get near a window that wasn't shattered by Shanoc's impact, and instantly smashed it with his hand. He then began to fall, and as he did, his hand locked unto the bottom of the window. Verzeck then made sure that his feet went alongside the building, making it look just like he was walking up the building but stopped there. He then turned his attention back to Shanoc, and he saw that Shanoc had just begun to fall down. He then lifted himself with his hand on the window with so much force, that he flew into the air. He then readied another punch with his other hand, and he eventually got within punching distance of Shanoc, and hit Shanoc's back so hard, that Shanoc went flying about twice as high as he originally was. Verzeck then began falling back to the ground, so he went into a position that made it look as if he had just jumped off the building, and was falling to the ground. Upon landing, a giant dust cloud flew up, when it cleared, Verzeck's hand that flew him up to Shanoc, and the knee behind it where on the ground, while his other foot was all that held up that side of him. He then stood back up, and began to walk away, as if he didn't care about Shanoc any more. Verzeck then stopped, and as he did, Shanoc finally fell to the ground, at a tremendous speed. When he did hit the ground, it not only created a huge dust cloud, but when the dust cleared, it could be seen that a five foot deep crater was made from the impact, with Verzeck right outside of it. Despite his attempts, Shanoc couldn't move at all, he was too badly damaged. He could then hear Verzeck say, "I'll let you live, if you tell me how you follow, and I'll even let you join my team if you kill the caracal and the eagle over there."

Shanoc couldn't see it, but as he finished, Verzeck pointed at the eagle and caracal with his head. Shanoc didn't know why, but the offer of joining Verzeck disgusted him, to a point of which, he somehow found the strength to get up. When he did, he told Verzeck, "I'd rather die then join you."

Verzeck merely replied, "So be it." He then instantly turned around and ran towards Shanoc, ready to punch him. Then all of a sudden, a giant slab of rock block Verzeck's path, but instead of running into it, Verzeck shattered it into a million pieces, only to see that Shanoc was missing. He searched everywhere for him, but couldn't find him.

Shanoc was freaking out, right after a giant slab of rock appeared between him and Verzeck, Shanoc had seemingly fallen into hole that was his exact shape, and that had close up once he had fallen in. Shanoc could hear in his ear, "Shanoc, listen, it's me Blue. You're not anywhere near ready to fight _any _of the leaders, let alone Verzeck. Let me handle this." Shanoc would have been upset by the comment, if it weren't for the fact that he feared for his life that the rocks around him would close in and crush him.

**End of Chapter**

Okay, I've _almost_ put this series of chapters done, I think that the Memorial Day chapter (or the next free chapter, which ever you get first) will finish it off.


	11. Chapter 11

Homework or writing, homework or writing… homework or… writing wins, for two reasons, I hate homework, and I got a good session to work on writing today, so here's your third free chapter in a row, each of which you got on three days in a row! Be glad that I'm not making these early chapters, or you may not get another one for a looooooooooooooooooong time.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter eleven – A leader, an opponent, or a god part 6**

Verzeck looked around for the robot, when, underneath his feet, despite him not seeing or noticing, the pieces of the giant slab of rock were being pulled together, by some kind of magnetic force, only that worked on regular rocks. Eventually, Verzeck heard the rocks, so he looked down to see a pile of them, the exact next instant a fist made of the rocks come flying out and hit Verzeck, sending him flying backwards. Verzeck got up to watch as all of the rocks came together to form a being of rocks that looked just like blue, aside from color that is. Verzeck then folded his arms and announced, "Well, well, well, who do we have here? It seems Blue has taken a fancy to making being of rock's now, so be it. I'll tear each and everyone that he makes down, piece by weak, harmless, useless piece."

Verzeck then ran towards the rocks that were controlled by Blue apparently, ready to punch, and as he punched, the rocks moved out of the way, leaving Verzeck wide open. Blue then had the rocks condense together, uppercut Verzeck into the air, and then kick him sending him back. Verzeck managed to get his feet and one of his hands on the ground, making him skid back instead of fly, getting him ready for battle sooner and receive less pain, if any. Verzeck then got on his feet and ran towards the being of rock again. This time, when his punched was avoided, instead of getting hit, he quickly pulled out his sword with his other hand and blocked the on coming attack, he then punched his free hand towards the head, at which time, the head was uncondensed and sent flying everywhere, making Verzeck miss, then, before Verzeck withdrew his hand, the rocks then condensed, trapping Verzeck's hand within it. Verzeck struggled to get it free, while he did, he forgot all about his sword, so Blue just had the hand move away from the sword, and attack Verzeck before he realized that the hand had moved. Verzeck dropped his sword from the intense pain that he was feeling on his chest, and placed his free hand on it. Blue then had the being of rock continually punch and kick Verzeck, until eventually Verzeck adapted to it. When this happened, all punches and kicks were ineffective, so Verzeck was free to attack the head with his free hand, which would either destroy it, or have it scatter setting his trapped hand free. The rocks scattered, and Verzeck made sure that they didn't catch either of his hands; he then picked up his sword off the ground, and wielded it with both hands this time. Blue had the being separate into all of the individual pieces of rocks, and had them all float in mid-air, he then sent them all heading straight for Verzeck, who somehow managed to cut them all into smaller pieces, but by doing this, he made even more rocks that were sent towards him, which he then cut into even more rocks. Eventually it stopped, and Verzeck was gasping for air, and was sounded by nothing but sand. He then saw it began coming together, and it once again resembled Blue. The being then went back to being sand and moved along the ground and into Verzeck's armor, despite all of Verzeck's attempts to stop it. Verzeck then began screaming out in pain, as one could only imagine what Blue was doing to him.

Seeing this, Senka looked at Xun, they nodded at one another, and Xun ran at full speed towards Verzeck, Senka then pushed the bottom of her laser sword off, to reveal that it was only barely connected to the rest of it, and under it was a big red button, she then pushed it.

Verzeck's armor began shrinking, to a point that the sand was being forced out due to pressure, until eventually there was no more sand in there, not even a single piece, as there was no more room. Verzeck collapsed from pain, and then the sand once again formed the being that looked like Blue. The being then walked closer to Verzeck, until it was standing right above him, and then went to punch him, and right then, Xun ran through the being, shattering Blue's hold on the sand somehow. Xun then picked up Verzeck, and started running full speed towards the west. Senka was close behind.

Shanoc was then spit out of the ground, completely shaken. He then heard a heroic sounding voice from atop of one of the still standing buildings, "You there, do you know what happened to my comrades?" Shanoc looked up to see someone that looked just like Verzeck, only instead of black armor, their armor was white and pale blue, with a pale blue cape. They then pointed at the eagle and caracal and asked him, "Those two, do you know what happened to them?" Shanoc nodded, and the armored person then jumped, and landed before him, just like Verzeck had after punching him right in mid-air. The person then asked, "What?"

Shanoc shook his head, as if trying to shake the fear away; he then stood straight up and answered, "They were attacked by a robot echidna. They fought him back, but this white bear also joined the fight. But the eagle knocked out the bear, and then right as the two were going to finish off the robot, this red fox jumped in with a laser sword and knocked both of them out. I asked what they were going to do with them, and they said kill them, so I tried to stop them, and right before I destroyed the robot, this one guy who looked like you only who had black armor and a red cape interfered saved the robot, there was a fight, but in the end, the three of them left, and I have no clue what happened to the bear."

The armored person looked at the ground and he said with despair in his voice, "I see." He then looked at Shanoc, and offered him with more joy in his voice, "You seem like a noble warrior, want to join me and my comrades in hope of stopping those who you just fought?"

Just like with Verzeck's offer, this one disgusted Shanoc, but he thought this guy was too nice to say no the way he did to Verzeck, so he merely answered, "Pass, I'm not much of a fighter, and besides I'm a little busy at the moment."

The person merely responded, "I see. Well then, if you ever change your mind look me up, my name is Nekron, now if you excuse me," Nekron then proceeded to making sure that the eagle and the caracal were in good health, as he had no chance of carrying the eagle anywhere all by himself.

**End of Chapter**

It's over… IT'S OVER! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS SERIES OF CHAPTERS! Man that took way longer then expected. I originally thought that it was only going to take a single chapter, man was I wrong. Well, enjoy, and now, please excuse me while I go to once again wallow in my inability to visit The Fallout Shelter, even though my suspension is suppose to end May 8th, 2007, and, going by my time, I got suspended on May 9th (which was 13 days ago for me… I'm definitely going to get kicked off the RP's I was a part of, just because no one that can is getting rid of my suspension, when the rules specifically say that you'll be suspended for five days at the most!)


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so let's review, I'm in some serious need for entertainment, seeing as me, a procrastination master with a colleague degree in laziness, has written 4 free chapters in 3 days. So yeah, here's your chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twelve – Settling in**

Nekron checked both Ulrich's and Adelaide's pulse, "Heart still bleeding," he then listened to their chest, "they're still breathing," then he looked at them, then the wound that they got from Senka's laser sword, as, though the mark itself wasn't visible, there was blood all around it, he then took his index and middle fingers and got some blood from Ulrich near the center of it, "seems that fresh blood has stopped flowing out, Adelaide should be the same, they're both still alive." Nekron then pulled out a pale turquoise cube with a small red button on one of the sides from behind his cape, he then grabbed some of Adelaide's overcoat, and placed the small cube on Ulrich, and made sure to keep his hand on the cube. He then pressed it and the three of them turned to same color as the cube, only with some yellow specks here and there, and it was all moving downward, but it seemed as if there was endless amount of this. Then, all of a sudden, they turned into a beam of light and headed towards the sky.

Shanoc watched the beam of light fade away, curious as to where it went. He then heard in his ear, "Shanoc, return to base." Shanoc at first grumbled a little, but he then went to the fountain in the center of the square, and looked around to make sure that none of the civilians, who where surprisingly still there and seemingly calm despite all that just happened, where watching. When he was sure that none were, he reached in the fountain and pressed a small button on the side that looked exactly like the surface below, making it impossible to see that it was there unless you where looking for it. Then, instantly, a hole under Shanoc appeared and he fell in, and as soon as all of him was in, it closed, making it impossible to tell that there was anyone there in the first place.

Shanoc rode a small elevator shaped just like square platform down, he then walked down the straight path that was before him. He eventually came to a door that opened automatically as he came near it, and he saw in the room that Pink, Green, and Blue, who was now strangely wearing gloves, were in there. He was confused by the globe shaped hologram in front of Blue, so he asked, "What's that thing?" while pointing at the hologram.

Blue's only response was, "Not important at the moment. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Shanoc folded his arms and his face showed anger and annoyance, but he remained silent. Blue then ordered, "Green, take Shanoc to your room, I'm sure that you can both find amusement in that TV of yours."

Green took a shocked stance and asked, "What do you mean? I have no TV in my room."

Blue responded without turning around, "I know your lying, just take Shanoc there and find a way to keep both of you busy, seeing as you and Shanoc are pretty similar."

Green then started to take Shanoc down the other door in the room, while responding, "Well, that might be kind of hard seeing as I only get educational channels, like you said."

Blue then ordered, "Stop lying."

Green took Shanoc down a hallway, until they cam upon a plain looking door on their right, Green then lead Shanoc through the door, into a room that had a orange, black, and yellow couch that looked as if it could hold around seven to ten people, all around a TV, and Green then told Shanoc, "Welcome to my room."

Shanoc asked, "So you live with just a couch and a TV?"

Green didn't answer; he just sat on the couch, and announced, "Dibs on the remote!"

Shanoc then sat next to him and said, "No fair! I didn't know we were calling dibs!"

Greens only response was, "Too bad, my room, my rules." Green then picked up the remote that was conveniently placed next to him, and he turned on the TV. Almost instantly after turning it on, he said, "Don't get it." He then changed the channel.

Shanoc watched as Green repeatedly did this with each channel, slouching down even farther then he already was every time, until eventually Shanoc joined in by saying, "Don't get it."

Shanoc then slouched down as much as Green and they stared at each other knowing that the other was smiling, and then they got back to looking at the TV and simultaneously said, "Don't get it." Green then changed the channel and they said it again and again.

Blue informed Pink, "I'm going to go and make Shanoc a room; I'm going to need you to watch the globe set for me, the defensive systems haven't been installed yet." Blue then held out his arms, and two robotic arms took away the gloves that were still on his hands, the chair that had fallen apart earlier then reformed picking up Blue at the same time. It then turned around and Blue got out, and Pink got in, and the chair went back to facing the globe set.

Blue went down the hall that Green had lead Shanoc through a little bit ago, and he saw that Green's door remained open, and he walked by it. As he did, he heard Green and Shanoc simultaneously say, "Don't get it." He continued to walk down the hall, passing five other doors, until eventually he came to an empty space, with nothing around him but rock. He then made it look as if he was pushing the wall, without making any physical contact with it, and it made a huge circle that connected to the hallway. He then stepped in the middle of the circle and bent his neck to the left, making the left side bigger and look like half a square, he then bent his head right, and the same thing happened to the right side, he then bent his head back, and a big slab of rock appeared in the corner farthest away from the hallway and the room with Pink, and finally he bent his head forward, and two thin slabs of rock jumped up, leaving just enough room for a door the exact size and shape of all the others to be placed.

He then went into the room with Pink and the globe set and told Pink, "Go and make a door for Shanoc, I'll take over this." The chair then lowered and Pink got out and went into the hallway Blue had just come from, and Blue got into the chair and it went back to facing the globe set.

**End of Chapter**

Okay, that's it for now. I hope that I don't write another free chapter before Memorial day, because that would mean that I seriously need to get a hobby or a new game or something. Well, shanoc5902, over and out.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, I have nothing to do, that kind of stuff. So now, anyways, I just looked at each chapters views, so unless only one person has even looked at chapter twelve, then I think that you people might have forgotten to read chapter eleven. I wrote both chapters eleven and twelve yesterday, so if you remember only reading one new chapter yesterday, then you didn't read number eleven, now anyways, onto the chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter thirteen – TV**

Shanoc and Green continued to not even listen a word to what was on the TV, until Shanoc heard the words on one of the channels, "By using speed…"

Green had then flipped the channel, before Shanoc could hear more, so he told him, "Change it back"

Green questioned, "Why?"

"Because I want to watch it," was Shanoc's answer.

Green queried, "Why?"

Shanoc knew that Green would continue to ask that, so he just told him, "Never mind."

Green then once again turned his attention to the TV, and said, "Don't get it," right before going to change the channel. However, Shanoc quickly swiped the remote before he could, however, it surprised Shanoc that despite not having the remote and that the TV remained on the same channel, Green just kept up saying, "Don't get it," and pressing the button on the remote that was no longer in his hands.

Shanoc turned his attention back to the TV, and changed the channel until he eventually heard, "Speed is the key if this project is to be a success." Shanoc could see that there was what looked like a fat guy with a white science cat at a brown podium with a bunch of black boards with a whole bunch of math problems that Shanoc could by no way ever hope to understand on the TV.

An unseen member of the press probably asked, "Sir, could you explain how this is to work again, so that it doesn't take a math genius to understand?"

The fat guy merely responded, "Certainly. You see, by focusing a whole bunch of energy at one specific point, it is theorized that one can temporarily open a portal to the entire space time continuum at that one point. By using the portal, one would be able to go into the past or the future, and not just any time would be possible, but anywhere too, so one could use said portal to move from the town square right now, to twenty years in the future, on the exact opposite side of the universe."

Another unseen person, who was also probably part of the press, questioned, "How come we haven't accomplished this, and how much energy would it take?"

The fat guy again answered, "To answer your first question, it takes too much energy for basically anything to accomplish this, to answer your second one, so much power, that it'd require the apocalypse gems in order for it to be theoretically possible."

Shanoc could hear a crowd of people all gasp simultaneously, and someone asked, "How are you planning on accomplishing this?"

The man's face took a serious stance, and he said in a tone that meant that if you were looking for something funny then you should change the channel instantly as he said, "We're trying to duplicate the fusion experiment.

Shanoc could then hear Green saying louder and annoyed, "Don't get it!"

Shanoc then responded, "Then go to sleep, I actually find this interesting."

Green replied, "Fine." He then lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

Shanoc was pleased to note that Green didn't snore, he then went back to watching the TV as he saw that the man was being run off the screen with people in the background screaming, "Boo!" and, "You suck!" He also could distinctively make out the voice of one person screaming, "The first fusion experiment brought us nothing but misery and pain, and now you're trying to replicate it?"

Shanoc then saw that the screen went black with words on it that read, "We are sorry, but we are experiencing some technical difficulties." Shanoc then punched the couch, as he had wanted to watch that, but Green had stopped him from hearing the last little bit. He then turned off the TV and went back in the room where Blue was.

When Shanoc got in, he asked Blue, "I'm bored, what should I do?"

As he did, Pink walked into the room and told Blue, "All finished."

Blue then answered Shanoc, "Why don't you go with Pink, so that you can see your room. Then you get go out and get whatever you want to decorate it with."

Pink then lead Shanoc back down the hallway, and Shanoc asked, "What kind of name is Pink? And more importantly, why are you wearing it? I mean, guys don't wear pink."

Pink chuckled and retorted, "I'm a girl."

Shanoc stopped right where he was, to gather his thoughts together, he then caught up to Pink, as she didn't stop, and responded, "I knew that, I was just uh… joking around, yeah that's it."

Pink responded, "Keep it up and you'll give Green a run for his money."

Shanoc asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Pink then stopped as the hallway ended, she then motioned towards a door to her right, which looked exactly like all the others, and she told him, "This is your room."

Pink then left for the room where Blue was located, while Shanoc examined the door. While he was doing so, it opened. Shanoc went inside, expecting to find something. He was mistaken, all that was in the room was a block of rock, that he assumed was suppose to be a bed. He angrily stopped into the room where Blue and Pink where located, "You expect me to sleep on a rock?" Shanoc yelled.

"Calm down, that's only if you don't get your own bed, you see, we don't really ever leave this base. We, along with Verzeck and Nekron, stand out in a crowd, making us easy targets for an attack. You however, you're a robot, there are thousands of those around, plus also they don't even care about you, meaning that you can basically do whatever you want. So I suggest that you go outside, earn some money, and at least get yourself a bed or something more relaxing." Blue responded.

Shanoc calmed down, but it could still be seen that he was angry. He then walked to the other door, the one that he had not just come out of, and once he got there he mumbled to himself, "Shut up."

**End of Chapter**

Last two chapters, so very boring… wanting for action… but must have story… but so boring… Eh, I'll get to the good parts later, first I've got to work on the story and stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm seriously losing motivation to write these chapters. I do it just because I have nothing to do. Now, I present you with yet another free chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter fourteen – Attack?**

Shanoc walked in once again into the room with the hologram, Blue, and Pink, but this time, he carried some kind of flat purple transparent object. Shanoc asked, a little annoyed, "How the hell did Green get that couch in his room? I mean, it's basically impossible to get anything in here because of the elevator size, let along the attention that it'll draw."

Blue didn't answer, he merely informed Shanoc, "I hope that whatever you brought with you is something that you can sleep on."

Shanoc turned his head confused, and asked, "Why?"

Blue answered, "Because, we're going to turn it in early seeing as we have a big attack ahead of us tomorrow."

The chair that blue sat in turned around to let him out, as the hologram turned off, and Shanoc asked, "Attack? We're going to be under attack tomorrow?"

Blue chuckled a little and answered, "No, we're going to attack. I presume that you saw the little special talking about the space-time rift, seeing as Green was in here complaining that you insisted on watching it earlier."

Shanoc told him, "Yeah, so?"

Blue answered, "Well, we can't let them replicate the fusion experiment, it'd be very disastrous. Besides, if we don't as much as guard it, either Verzeck or Nekron would get their hands on it, and who knows what'd happen then."

Blue then entered the hallway that Shanoc had not just emerged from, with Pink behind him. Once they were both out of the room, Shanoc finally was able to process a response so he questioned, without realizing that he was the only one in the room, "So?" Shanoc then saw that he was the only one in the room and annoyed and a little angry announced, "Great."

Shanoc then went into his room, where he pulled out the flat object that he was carrying. He then blew in it, making it bigger; he continued this process until he had a transparent purple chair. He then placed it on the ground, sat in it, and fell asleep.

When he awoke it was to the sound of Blue's voice saying, "Get up, it's time for the attack." Shanoc started to open his eyes, expecting to see Blue standing in front of him. He didn't see Blue, so he merely went back to sleep, to angrily hear Blue scream in his ear, "Wake up!"

Shanoc jumped when he heard this, and upon landing he said, "I'm awake, I'm awake."

He scanned the area, looking for Blue, but was surprised to see he wasn't there. He then heard in his ear, "Go to the briefing room."

Shanoc entered the room that once again had the hologram on and Blue sitting in the chair in front of it. He also noted that Pink was in the room. A little after he came in the room, he heard Green yawn and looked behind him. He saw that Green was rubbing where his eye was and moving at a slow pace into the room. Blue ordered the computer, "Portable globe set." At his command, a small device with a circle with a green circle and green lines running through it on it connected to a handle was handed to him by a robot arm. Blue grabbed this, by the handle and his chair turned around, and he ordered the group, "Let's go." He then went through the door that leads to the elevator. Pink was close behind, followed by Shanoc, and Green slugged along behind him. Once Green had finally made it onto where the elevator was, Blue pressed a button near them, and the elevator went flying up. During this time, Green fell asleep, too tired to stay awake long enough to even get to the surface. Shanoc then nudged him, but he motioned for Shanoc to go away, as he wanted to sleep.

When they got to the surface, there wasn't a single person around, and Shanoc could see that it was still dark out. He then saw that Green was still asleep, so he nudged him again. Just like before, Green motioned for Shanoc to go away, then Shanoc elbowed him in the back, both shocking Green and waking him up fully. Blue then lead the four of them through the town, without seeing a single soul, towards the North. Eventually, they came to what seemed like the headquarters for an empire, with unnecessary walls and everything. Blue then pulled out the circle on a handle that he held, and he then held it horizontally, which instantly made a miniature version of the hologram from the base appear, only this one only showed the people who had colors. Blue then lead them through the giant gaps in the unnecessary walls, that made Shanoc believe that the walls where absolutely useless. Blue then lead them to a door leading into the fortress that was sealed off, and then lead them along the wall until they reached a giant wall connecting the fortress to a nearby hill. Before Shanoc was going to speak, as Blue knew he was going to, Blue lifted his arm, signaling to remain quiet. He then pointed up to an air vent. Then, Blue raised a rock just big enough to hold the four of them up to the air vent, where he took it off and the four of them crawled in. They past many twist and turns, only taking a select few, all of the choices Blue made. Eventually, Blue stopped, he then hit the bottom of where they were, and it broke open. Blue then ripped open the bottom of the air duck until there was a whole big enough for one person to fit through, then Blue went down it, then Shanoc, then Green, and finally Pink. Blue then lead them through the huge fortress, passing one room after another, watching the small version of the hologram. Until eventually they reached a large open room, which instantly filled with lights, and the door from which they came from locked completely closed, making it impossible to go back, and the door that lead out of the room did the same. Shanoc scanned around to see if there were any air ducts like before, but was disappointed when he found none. Then, a voice just like the fat guy from TV, only much louder told them, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. I would have expected Verzeck or even Nekron before I expected you Blue. And what's this? Looks like you've got yourself a robot, no matter, all the more material to help build our latest creation with."

**End of Chapter**

Well, it looks like this will be finished before I thought, as I could have easily put up a different chapter instead of this. Just like one or two more chapters then a huge battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh look, late chapter, thank you for noticing, have a well earned cookie for noting that I once again had a late chapter, I mean, it must have been so hard. I'm sorry, I'm just really annoyed because I just found out that I got banned from basically my only forum (one died, another made it so that I couldn't post, and the third one that I registered on at the time I didn't like), and it's not because I broke the rules, it's because the people don't like me. Now, I know that I'm not the only one who this has happened to (or at least, so I've been told), but you see, the adims say that I've been banned, when really they've just put me in eternal suspension. Now, the difference, at least from what I've gathered from what a few banned members have said, is that when banned you can view the board, when suspended, the only buttons that work are the go back, contact the adims, and the advertisements. So, I have become unable to even know what was posted in the RP that I was in, which is basically all that I'd use it for, just to look. But no, they have to keep me eternally suspended. It just makes me so mad… I just… I just… I doubt that I'm going to write basically anymore chapters until one of a few things happen, 1. I calm down (will probably never happen unless I'm unsuspended, even if banned afterwards), 2. Adjust to the new forum that I joined, which, at least I believe, will yield better results then these last four, or 3. I get a huge amount of time with absolutely nothing to do, and I have something that I wish to tell you all. Now, here's your stinking chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter fifteen – Maybe publicizing it was a bad idea**

Verzeck lead Senka and Xun through the city, even though, even though the sun had not yet shown itself at the moment. Eventually, they all came to the very same fortress that Blue had come upon before. Verzeck then lead them to the door and examined it. He tapped it in different places, as if looking for something. He then eventually pulled back with other hand and hit the exact center of the door with so much force, that the door made an imprint of his fist. He then pulled his fist out and shook it, as if to shake away the pain or tiredness of his hand. "That's one strong door. I don't think we'll be getting in through brute force." Verzeck then looked at Senka, who nodded, as if in response to an unasked question.

She then went between each of the unnecessary wall, until eventually she yelled to Verzeck and Xun, "Found one!" Xun then ran towards where she was, and Verzeck followed behind him, only at a regular walking pace. When they both got to where Senka was they could see that she was standing over an air duct, only it was connected to the ground, and she told them, "A lower air duct, probably a way to supply the entire place with air, seeing as Blue would have easy access to any other kind of air duct, and sure he would this one, he'd have a harder time finding it."

Verzeck replied in a calm voice, "Seems logical. Well, me or Xun? Because it might be awhile before my hand is ready to fight, and I don't want us to have to rely on Xun and you to do all the fighting."

Senka merely answered, "We could be in, in a few seconds if you opened it, while if Xun did, we'd have to wait about a minute but…"

Verzeck interrupted, "Good enough for me." He then grabbed Xun's arm and threw it then began quickly threw Xun's arm at the air duct, and Xun quickly retracted his arm upon Verzeck's release. Before Senka could speak, Verzeck did it again, only this time didn't let go, forcing him to hit the air duct, which then received a dent from Xun's fist.

"That's not what I meant, I meant if he unscrewed the screws," Senka replied a little confused by the brutishness and hastiness of the action.

"Well, its open now isn't it?" was Verzeck's comment. Before Senka said he was wrong, like he knew she was, he then slammed it with his foot, and it fell down to the bottom of a very long air duct, "See?"

Verzeck then climbed down the air duct, making sure that he didn't fall down and die, Xun then did the same once Verzeck was out of sight and Senka told herself, "So primitive." She then began to climb down after Xun.

Once they got to the bottom of the air duct, Xun commented, "Yeah, great plan Verzeck, now we have no chance…" just then, Verzeck raised his hand to keep him quiet, he then traveled then path of the air duct, which was strangely bigger then before, and once he reach the point of which the air duct went up, he tapped the wall. He then motioned for Senka to come forward, he then whispered something in her ear, and Xun asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," was Verzeck's only reply. Senka then pulled out her laser sword and started using it to cut through the duct, and after cutting a circle like shape that all of them could easily walk through, the shape then fell over, the opposite way from them, revealing a large room that looked as if it was some kind of storage room, with but one light on the ceiling that wasn't that bright.

Back in the town, Nekron was leading Ulrich and Adelaide through the town, again with no sun able to be seen. Eventually, they came to the fortress also, only this time, the door at the front had a dent that was shaped exactly like Verzeck's fist. Nekron then examined it, and went to the opposite way of Blue, only Nekron stopped almost immediately, opposed to Blue, he then put his finger near the wall, and a small flame came out of it, and he guided this across the wall, to make a doorway for the three of them to enter this fortress. When he was done, he jumped back, as the part of the wall that he melted away from the rest fell in his direction, nearly killing him. The three of them then entered the fortress.

Finally, Snowy and Miranda were walking through the city, just like all the others had. They as well eventually came to the fortress, and there they saw a dent in the door and a giant gaping hole near it. Snowy walked up to the door, and took off his backpack, and pulled out a small little key shaped object, and slid it down the crack between the door and the wall near it. The door then opened and they both entered it.

**End of Chapter**

Nearly my bedtime, goodnight.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, I've been meaning to get this chapter up for awhile now seeing as how this chapter is for summer vacation (it's a holiday to me), and summer vacation started up awhile ago, but I'm sure that by now most of you have figured out that I'm lazy. So now anyways, next chapter.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter sixteen – Where have I seen this before?**

Shanoc half yelled half asked Blue, "How could you let this happen? I mean, you had a map of this place, and we got caught, what kind of a moron let's that happen?"

"Relax," Blue told him while putting the slab that was creating a hologram into a belt or something behind him and also deactivating the hologram, which Shanoc had just identified as a map, "This was all planned. I know exactly what I'm doing, as well as Pink and Green… Er… Well… Pink defiantly knows what she's doing, but I don't know if the same can be said of Green." Pink, Shanoc, and Blue then all looked at Green, who was asleep with his head hanging to the side, and slight snoring sounds could be heard in the silence and emptiness of the room. Shanoc then pushed Green who fell to the floor, in a sleep so deep, that it'd take a herd of stampeding elephants to wake him up.

Then it could be heard that a hanger door was opening from the ceiling, so all three of them looked up, to see that two giant pieces of metal where moving apart, leaving a giant opening between where they were. Shanoc started to walk over to under the opening, but Blue stopped him, then, a giant robot that looked just like a human aside from the size, metal skin, and that the head was a TV that showed the face of the fat guy that Shanoc had saw earlier. The fat guy then announced to them, with his voice that boomed in the empty room, "Prepare to meet your doom, at the hands of the ultimate fighting robot, the obliterator!"

Blue walked ahead of his allies, folded his arms, and replied, "Obliterator eh? Haven't you already used that name five times over? No matter, we'll still take you down doctor, or more specifically, he'll take you down." Blue then motioned towards Shanoc.

It took a few seconds, however Shanoc eventually got the idea that Blue meant him, so he asked while pointing to himself, "Me? But I thought you said that I didn't even stand a chance against Verzeck, how in god's good name am I supposed to defeat him? I mean, he could squish me!"

Blue answered, "Yes, I did, by avoiding his attacks which is actually possible since he's huge and thus making his attacks both easier to be seen, and easier for you to avoid seeing as your speed can not be matched, and he couldn't unless you wanted him to."

Shanoc took the hint that there was no getting out of it, so he approached the robot and took a fighting stance. "Oh, so you want to play eh? Well then, prepare to get obliterated!" The robot then went to punch Shanoc, who jumped out of the way. After landing on his legs, he then dashed to get onto the robot's arm before he couldn't, and he succeeded. Upon seeing that Shanoc was on his arm, the doctor then tried to swing his arm left and right to throw Shanoc off his arm, and flying into a wall. His attempts failed, as Shanoc jumped off the arm when he was starting, and as luck would have it, landed back on the arm once he was done. Shanoc then didn't waste a second to run up to the head, where he put his face near the TV, stuck out his robotic tongue, and tried to lift down the skin underneath his right eye, forgetting that robotic skin doesn't do that. Knowing full well that Shanoc was trying to provoke him to a point of attempting to punch him, and miss as Shanoc avoids it and ends up destroying his robot, the doctor had the robot fire six missiles out of the chest of the robot, and try to hit Shanoc. The missiles did lock onto Shanoc, and go after him while avoiding the robot, however, he quickly ran behind the head of the robot, and the missiles seemed to lose their target, they then went straight after the door on the opposite end of the room as where Blue, Shanoc, Pink, and Green entered, as it was in their path. The missiles hit the door, and ended up blowing a hole in the wall that was big enough for any of Shanoc's allies, including him self, to fit throw. Angered on how easily Shanoc avoided his missiles, the TV on the robot lifted up revealing a octagonal column with lot's of holes that all had wires with sparks flying out at the ends. The doctor then said, "I can still hack you, robot!" Fearing that what the doctor said was true, Shanoc began to run across the arm that he didn't climb up of. "Oh no, if only I could somehow move my arm and send you flying into the wall, oh wait, I can!" The doctor yelled as he had the TV descend hiding the column back in the robot and then had the arm that Shanoc was crossing shake between left and right, to try and throw Shanoc off. This time, Shanoc was too distracted by trying to not get hacked to jump. Shanoc was sent flying into the wall and made a crater in it, with him stuck right in the middle.

Awoken by the robot falling, Green told himself, "Ooh… That's gotta hurt."

Ignoring Green's comment, Blue ordered the three of them, "Come on, we can get through." Blue then started running towards the giant hole in the wall on the other side of the room, while ordering Green, "Oh, and Green, go and get Shanoc, we're going to need him for this."

Green grumbled, and replied, "Got it." He then ran towards where Shanoc was going to land, then stepped back so that he could pick Shanoc off the ground and wouldn't have to catch him, as he thought that it would have been awkward.

The doctor, now realizing what they were doing, tried to stop Blue and Pink with a barrage of punches, all of which ended up getting the robot's fists stuck in the ground for a second or two.

Shanoc eventually fell from the wall to the ground, with an increasing speed as he descended, to a point of which he was falling at a tremendous speed. When he hit the ground, a crater about one fourth of the size of the one he made in the wall. His only reply to the world of pain that he was in was, "Ow." Green then picked him up and placed him on his shoulder, then began running to join up with Blue and Pink, as Shanoc slipped into unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter**

Ah, just a chapter or two before I what I've been looking for basically since I started rewriting this. So now, I've got basically nothing to do, so I might give you more free chapters seeing as I don't have anything to do really what with the lack of homework, school, and a forum that is constantly active. So yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

6/25/07:Bored, bored, bored, bored. I'm bored, so here's the first of the free chapters that I promised you, at least, I think I promised them… Eh, I'm too lazy to go back and check.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter seventeen – A new challenger appears**

Soon, Blue and Pink made it past the gaping hole that the robot had made; they then stopped a little into the hallway that was past it. Then, Green ran past the hole into the hallway with Shanoc on his shoulders the whole way. Then, Blue quickly made a giant wall of rock come up from underneath to block the robot's access to the entire wall. Hastily, Blue then had a boulder that was flat on one side break through the metal ground. Blue and Pink where first to jump on it, then Green handed them Shanoc who they laid on the ground, so that Green was able to get onto the boulder. Blue then had it take off, soon after; they came to a corner that Blue had it maneuver around.

The obliterator punched the rock wall, when it didn't instantly break, he tried again, he repeated this process four more times before the wall finally gave way, when it did, the obliterator ducked down to see if Blue and his allies where still there. When he didn't see them, he stood straight up, and told himself, "Well, well, well. Seems that he's heading to the fusion experiment, well then, he'll be in for a little surprise." The doctor then laughed manically.

Blue navigated through a series of long hallways and turns, without once pulling out the map that he had. Eventually he stopped right before a turn, he then had the boulder land and everyone got off, before anyone could get Shanoc off, he got up on his own and asked, "What happened?"

No one answered; all that they did was help Shanoc off the boulder. Blue then lead them past the turn that he stopped before, which lead to a room that was so dark, that everything seemed black, aside from green lights that looked like buttons, levers, containers, and all sorts of stuff that you'd find in a lab. Blue lead the group through the room, as all walls were invisible to the naked eye. Eventually, he stopped, and pointed a giant cylinder with a green bubbly liquid inside it. When the group looked at it, it could be seen that there was more in the cylinder, for in the middle of it looked to be a young, starving, bald child. The child looked starved to a point of which the bones where nearly completely visible. The group all stared, amazed at what was in the cylinder. Blue then told them all, "This is the new fusion experiment. This one is, unlike it's original counterpart, is organic, probably due to certain circumstances that we should all know, aside from Shanoc."

Green and Pink looked at Blue, nodded, and replied, "Right."

Shanoc wasn't paying attention, to what was being said, all that he could think about was this being, eventually he became so entranced by it that, though they continued to talk and he could very well make that out, he couldn't understand another word that Blue, Pink, or Green said. Shanoc eventually placed his hand on the cylinder, as if trying to communicate with it, or something that not even he knew. Shortly after, he saw a small flash of white and blue light behind the cylinder, but it seemed as if it was focused so that it only existed in what seemed like connected triangles that spun around in circles. When he tried to see what it was by looking around the cylinder, he saw nothing. Not even a second later, there has a sound as if something cutting through glass really close by. Shanoc looked at the cylinder along with Blue, Pink, and Green instinctively, only to see that a figure wearing some kind of cloak was in the cylinder with a giant sword in one hand being held horizontally. The figure then cut straight through the child and smashed through the glass on the other side.

Blue, Pink, and Green all rolled to the right of where the cylinder was to avoid the flying glass, while Shanoc rolled to the left. All four looked at the figure, seeing that the cloak it wore was a dark brown, with some of the green liquid on it, they then heard the sound of someone screeching in pain, and looked down where the thousand of pieces of glass where, to see the child in two halves, a top and a bottom half, the top was wailing in pain, while the hands kept flailing about, as if to try and reattach the bottom half. Soon afterwards, the screeching stopped, and the hands remained still on the cold hard cement floor. The child was dead.

While in shock and dismay, the cloaked being stood up and from three different sides, Verzeck, Nekron, and Snowy with his goggles over his eyes all came rushing into view. Once in view they stopped, and looked down at the dead child. Out of the shadows behind their respectful teammates, Miranda, Xun, Senka, Adelaide, and Ulrich all appeared. Not one word needed to be spoken for everyone to know that the child was the new fusion experiment. All of the new eyes turned to the cloak being, as they tried to grasp both who this being was, and how he killed the new fusion experiment so easily. Then, as if out of nowhere, it could be heard that giant footsteps where approaching at a great speed. All turned their gaze towards where the sound was coming from. Then, the obliterator appeared, charging after the cloaked figure while it yelled, "You! You destroyed my precious creation! You shall die now!"

The figure didn't flinch. The obliterator was approaching at an increasing speed, eventually; it stopped and transferred all that energy and more to its arm to unleash a punch that could have even destroyed itself. Shanoc heard the figure say something that wasn't in any known language to man. Then, the figure put up a hand, that somehow remained cloaked in shadow, which made contact with the fist, amazingly, neither moved. All stared shocked, as this cloaked figure was able to stop a punch that could have killed any being alone without any hassle. The figure faced the head of the robot, as if trying to tell it something, however, it did not speak. Then, the figure lifted it's abnormally sized sword with it's free hand, and attempted to cut the obliterator's hand off. The obliterator quickly withdrew its hand and stepped back to about where everyone else, aside from Shanoc, Blue, Pink, and Green, was. The figure slowly withdrew its hands back into its cloak, somehow unaffected without the constant altar in its balance.

**End of Chapter**

Ah, finally, about to begin the big battle that I've been waiting for. Trust me; I've played the next battle in my head about fifty times. My guess is that I might actually be able to take up at least a full chapter with the oncoming battle, seeing as how I had originally planned to be at this point by chapter ten. Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter in particular, I just didn't want to start the battle as it would have made this chapter longer then I would want it to be.


	18. Chapter 18

6/26/07:Yeah, I've got nothing to do today, so you may get a chapter or two today. Enjoy and stuff.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter eighteen – Together for the common good?**

Blue, Green, Pink, and Shanoc all stood up, and backed away slowly, to the point of which they where as far away from the cloaked being as anyone else was. Blue then stated, "We should work together to defeat whoever this is. If we don't, then they could very well destroy one of us first, and then seriously decrease our chances at success."

Verzeck announced, void of the knowledge that he was making himself seem arrogant and stupid, "I could take him on, I don't need any of your help!"

Nekron then sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, I mean, he just was able to stop a punch that would have turned you into dust with a single hand without breaking a sweat, I mean, it totally sounds like you could easily defeat him by yourself when he's going to actually try."

Before Verzeck could get into a big argument with Nekron, Blue told them, "Listen, even if we'll be able to take him down on our own later, he's here right now, we know a little what he can do, and we all have a reason to fight him. So I suggest that we take him down now, when it will be thirteen against one, instead of later when the numbers could change."

Nekron, Snowy, and Miranda all nodded to show that they agreed, while it could be seen and heard that the doctor snarled before saying, "All right."

Verzeck however, thought that he could take the being on his own, but Blue's reasoning somehow got through his arrogant, big, stubborn head, so he communicated that he admitted defeat by not doing anything, as strange as that was. However, all of them knew Verzeck well enough that, that was his way of communicating that he accepted defeat. So they all took a battle stance, which was unique to each of them. Blue then ordered them all, "Attack!"

They all went rushing into battle, all with the goal of winning. The first to get there was Xun, who pulled out his fully repaired laser sword while running to the being. He swung it, to try and kill the being, who merely ducted, grabbed Xun's arm with his hand that didn't hold his sword, then he hit Xun in the stomach with his knee, which threw off Xun's focus, he then threw Xun at Adelaide. Adelaide took the hit and fell backwards and to the ground. Shanoc was up next, he tried punching the being, who then jumped up, and landed behind Shanoc, he then elbowed him in the back, sending Shanoc flying into the wall. Blue was the next to get to him. Blue also tried punching, but when the being side stepped, Blue had a boulder from the ground underneath his feet go flying up. The being then pulled out his sword, and jumped up, at this point Shanoc finally paid attention to what the sword looked like. The blade was huge and looked as if it was just made, with a steel look, the blade had a rectangular shape to it, with it's point at what would have been the dead center if the rectangular shape continued to that point, instead of turning into a triangle, underneath the blade was a light blue rectangle, and out of it came a small pole that was striped blue and light blue. However, Shanoc couldn't see the very end as it was hidden underneath the cloak. The being then somehow cut straight through the rock, sending it flying in two directions as two different halves, while he was going straight down, Blue then had the two rock halves go after the being, who then threw his sword, which landed deep in the ground vertically. Shanoc could then see that at the end, there where two squares like shapes, one green, and the other white. Blue then tried to get the two rock halves to close together, killing the being right there, however, the being somehow began to fall faster, avoiding the collision between the two rocks. The being landed in a position that looked as if his knees landed on the ground, and behind him, both Verzeck and Nekron where running up to him, with regular sized and shaped swords in their hands. The being wasted no time to try and remove his sword from the ground, as the big clump of two rocks above him was trying to squish him, but when he tried to pull out his sword, the blue rectangle that connected the pole and the blade seemed to be moving away from the pole, the being then pulled out the pole revealing that it was not part of the sword completely, but also a weapon of its own. On the other end of the pole seemed to be two more square like shapes, one red, and the other just a normal shade of blue, whish would have been impossible to see, if it where not that the two squares where on a light blue stripe. The being then turned around to face Verzeck and Nekron, and somehow managed to continually turn the pole in a circle, then the rock that was about to fall on him stopped, and for some reason went after Verzeck and Nekron, after going back into two separate pieces. Try as he did, Blue could not stop either of the rocks, whether he tried to stop both, or either one individually. Verzeck and Nekron back flipped to avoid the rocks, which ended up hitting the ground with a tremendous force. The being then stopped spinning his pole and placed it back where it was in his sword. The then removed it from the ground just in time to immediately turn around and stop the giant fist of the obliterator with it. While he was distracted, Pink, Green, Ulrich, and Senka all where going to attack him, from different angles, all of which he couldn't see the way he was facing. He then jumped up, avoiding all of their attacks, and sending the five of his opponents into a collision course. When the obliterator fell from the change in balance, Blue was able to put up a rock wall to stop Pink, Green, Senka, and Ulrich from being squished. The obliterator then regained its balance thanks to the rock wall, and turned around; however, it stepped to the side also, revealing that the being was standing behind him. Everyone stared at him, both amazed and fearful of what he was capable of.

**End of Chapter**

That's just the beginning of this battle. There will be a lot more; including a specific part that I actually need for future story line purposes… and I won't reveal what part that is until what it's needed for is revealed. This is shanoc 5-9-0-2 signing off.


	19. Chapter 19

6/26/07: Two things. First, I believe that you noticed the numbers and slashes at the beginning. Well, those are to help people know if they've read a chapter or not. I've added these to the previous two chapters for two reasons, one, I actually remember when I put those up, two, chapter eighteen was added a day after seventeen, and it usually takes away after a chapters added for the views to stop going up. The other thing, while thinking, I glanced at the calendar to see if there where any holidays or not, and you know what? I realized that I forgot to update for father's day! And I thought that it took me a long time to congratulate my dad.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter nineteen – The battle rages on… sorta**

Blue had the rock wall go back into the ground, and everyone backed away until they were all the same distance from this being. Verzeck stubbornly began, "Blue, don't use rock stuff, he can use it against me! Doctor, don't attack him, he can take your attacks and have you end up hitting me!" Verzeck continued to rant on telling everyone else to basically do nothing or else the being could use it to hurt him, completely unaware that he's basically saying that he needs a perfect scenario to win, thus meaning that on a fair fight, he wouldn't win.

Completely ignoring Verzeck, Nekron told them, "He's beating us because we're fighting him one at a time then throwing in someone else to continue the fight when they lose. We need to fight him as one, or else he'll win easy."

Blue commented, "Nekron's right. We fight as one, or we lose. We're going to need to make a strategy."

Nekron then suggested, "How about we split up into separate teams?"

Blue asked, "Which would consist of?"

Nekron answered, "That robot of yours, Adelaide, and Xun on one team, Senka, Snowy, and I on another, Verzeck, Miranda, the doctor, and Ulrich on a third, and finally, you, Pink, and Green."

Blue then began to pace around Nekron, "So we separate the teams by the capabilities? Sounds like a good idea to me, we could then allow the teams to work out who does what of their team."

Nekron replied, "Exactly! Now, is everyone okay with the teams?"

Everyone nodded aside from Verzeck who was still ranting, he was then nudged by Senka, and, as he didn't hear a word that was said, "Uh, what?"

Nekron, knowing full well that Verzeck didn't hear a single word that he said and taking advantage of that factor, answered, "Do you agree with the teams? I mean, I doubt that you wouldn't, seeing as how yours maximizes in your favorite attribute."

Verzeck, wanting to quickly answer to make it seem like he was listening and by what Nekron said, "Of course I agree with them! Why would I not?"

Blue then announced, "Great, now, my team will attack from afar, seeing as how we can."

Shanoc then queried, "Your team? I know that you can, but I haven't seen Pink and Green do squat aside from almost get flattened by a teammate!"

Ignoring Shanoc's remark, Nekron then told everyone, "Snowy shall attack from afar, Senka will fight close range, and I'll try and detect faults in his fighting style, trust me, out of my team, my job is most important."

Verzeck lifted his hand to try and say what his team was going to do, but before he could, Miranda quickly said, "Ulrich, the doctor, and I shall fight close range also, to try and overwhelm him while Verzeck tries to get ready for the final attack."

Shanoc stepped forward, and told everyone, "My team will decide to stay alive so we'll all use our speed to run away and then go on a vacation in whatever place is the nicest around here."

Adelaide then asked, "Who says that it's _your_ team?"

Shanoc then answered, "I did, anymore questions?"

Xun then replied, "If it means I get to go on the vacation, then I vote for the other less-intelligent robot."

Feeling as if he had triumphed, Shanoc told Adelaide, "See, my team… Wait a minute…" Shanoc then turned and faced Xun, "Hey!"

Adelaide sighed, "Seeing as how my teammates are too incompetent to lead us through this, I'm taking command."

Xun quickly replied, "Hey! Just because you can't take a joke doesn't mean that you get to be leader!"

Ignoring Xun's remark, Adelaide then told everyone, "We'll try and get quick hits on him, to try and weaken him, and also distract him."

Blue then told them, "Alright everyone, get ready for battle!"

Snowy then mumbled underneath his breath, "So much for letting the teams work out who does what."

The group moved out, and into positions. When they were done, Senka, Miranda, Ulrich, and the obliterator then approached the being, as close as they could without starting the battle, they then began to circle around him, staying in a square like formation, Blue, Pink, Green, and Snowy stood far away from the being, in a stationary square like formation, all four of them in battle stances, in-between the two groups, Adelaide, Shanoc, and Xun paced around the being in a triangle like formation, and Nekron and Verzeck stood to the left and right of the being, farther from the being then Blue, Pink, Green, or Snowy, and they just watched, didn't pace, didn't take battle positions, just watched. Then, the being pulled out his sword, held it with both hands, and took a position ready for battle. He knew the battle was about to begin once more, and he wasn't going to be caught off guard. Then, Miranda, the obliterator, Ulrich, and Senka all dashed towards the being.

**End of Chapter**

Sorry about the lateness for the father's day chapter. So now, I'm going to try and get ahead of schedule, and by that, I mean remember when the next three holidays are that way I'm not late for them. Hopefully, I'll never give you a chapter for a holiday in advance, by hopefully, I mean, if I do give you a chapter before a holiday with all previous ones done, then it'll be a free chapter, that way you all get an extra chapter… Well, this chapter was much shorter then I wanted it to be, I just got a little caught up in everyone working out a plan for the battle, so then when I actually started it, I didn't want to go any farther to avoid a chapter being too long. So yeah, bye.


	20. Chapter 20

7/12/07: Yeah, sorry about the lateness, I just wasn't motivated to continue the fight until recently, and also I remembered a little description error in chapter three. I didn't accurately describe Blue, but that was because back when I wrote the chapter, I didn't know how to accurately describe the kind of armor that he, and many, many other characters, use, but I do now… and I now remember that I also described them the wrong way back in either chapter one or two. I'll eventually go back and fix them, now that I know the correct way to describe it. Now, I planned to give you the description here, but I'm lazy, besides, I believe that it's early on in the chapter… Go check for yourself, seeing as I was nice enough to write this chapter before I planned too… Even though it's for the fourth of July/Canada day… Don't look at me; I'm supplying you with entertainment! Oh yes, and go and read chapter 18, unless your that ONE person who did, in that case, you don't have to.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty – thirteen on one? That's not fair! Make it fifty on one!**

The being ducked jumped, and side stepped all but the obliterator's attack, while backing away from the obliterator. After that, he then pulled out his sword, and then ran around the four of them. The obliterator had the easiest time turn around strangely enough. It then attacked the being with a power punch, how used the flat side of his blade. The two had a battle of power, then the being retracted his blade and side stepped to avoid the obliterator that was propelled forward. He then quickly jumped on the arm and made it to the head, before the obliterator could do anything. He then quickly cut off the TV head of the obliterator. He then planted the blade of his sword inside the obliterator, and then pulled out the pole which was the hilt, and crouched down. When the obliterator began to fall from lack of being controlled, the being jumped up, much higher then should be possible by anyone. The obliterator hit the ground with a huge thud, after everyone cleared the area of it crushing them, however, none of them where able to clear the area to avoid the shockwave from it, which threw all but Verzeck, Nekron, and Blue, who braced for impact, flying into the wall right behind them. The being then began to fall to the ground from the great height, however he had his pole in front of him, keeping it vertical, and it could be seen that some kind of red fire like thing was at the bottom of some kind of invisible orb that surrounded the being and his pole. After the being landed on the obliterator, he instantly had his pole make contact with it, and then quickly jumped off towards the wall that the feet of the obliterator faced. The obliterator then began to explode where the pole made contact, creating a giant explosion. The being then somehow landed on the wall that he jumped towards, just like it was the floor, somehow defying gravity. Almost instantly, the blade of the beings sword went flying into the same wall right in front of him. The being then walked on the wall towards the blade of his sword, placed the pole in, and had the part that connected the blade and the hilt closed in. The being then removed the sword, and fell to the floor, and managed to land unharmed, but was on his knees when he did.

The shock wave of the obliterator sent Shanoc up against a wall, and he sat on the ground, next to Green. Shanoc told Green, "I think that we need more people… about fifty more."

Green commented, "I so totally agree, maybe we should run into town and get everyone there to help us."

Shanoc shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea, but that's no where near enough people."

Verzeck, with his sword drawn, was the first person to get up and run towards the being. When Verzeck got to him, he tried to slice the being in half, and the being countered at basically the last second with blocking it with his own sword, without even stopping. The strength Verzeck put into the slice was strong enough to send the being backwards and him forwards, even though neither of them tried to move.

Nekron, who was on his feet at this point, yelled to Verzeck, "Get rid of his sword!"

Verzeck didn't reply, instead he tried to spin his opponents sword out of his hands and into his own. The being was seemingly running out of energy, as the power he put up to keep Verzeck's sword still was decreasing. Then, all of a sudden, the being removed his sword, sending Verzeck towards him. Before Verzeck could take more then a step, the being quickly put hit the top of Verzeck's sword with his own, then quickly twirled it out his Verzeck's hands, and into the air. The being then side stepped, sending Verzeck into the ground, while grabbed Verzeck's sword in his free hand.

Nekron then began running towards the being, now with sword in his hand, from the other side of the room. The being then threw Verzeck's sword at him, in a manner that it spun in a circle while heading straight towards Nekron. The speed of the sword left Nekron unable to avoid it, so he blocked it with his own sword. It somehow remained suspended in mid-air, horizontally and at an angle, while Nekron's sword was vertical and straight. After a little struggle, Verzeck's sword threw Nekron into a wall that it would have been facing in a second if it could have spun, and Nekron dropped his sword as soon as he began to be thrown towards the wall. Both swords fell to the ground, and ended up making an x with their blades, Verzeck's being on top.

While that was going on, the being tried to finish off Verzeck, however, Senka intercepted him, and blocked the being's sword with her laser sword. She was surprised that her sword didn't cut right through his, or at least phase through it. She then noticed that some kind of grey flame appeared around the sword, flickering about. It seemed that somehow the sword had some kind of energy that could match that of her laser sword, and said energy had manifested itself into not just something that could be seen, but continually changed shape, which would indicate that it was energy that wasn't focused, but if that was true, then how could it remain in the sword to a point of which it could fight a blade made of pure energy as if it was a physical object?

She was so busy trying to figure all this out, that she didn't notice that the being…

**End of Chapter**

Okay, so yeah, that's all for now. This battle will be finished soon, just one or two more chapters, which I'll probably get done while I'm visiting family in less then a week.


	21. Chapter 21

7/19/07: Ah, home again. Visiting my family is nice and all, but there's no place like home. So here's something that I wrote while there.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-one – too many swords…**

The being overpowered Senka to a point where her laser sword was thrown out of her hand, and across the room. The being then went to slash her, but right before he hit her, Xun came in running from behind Verzeck, with his laser sword out and wielding Senka's in his other hand. He blocked the being's sword with the two laser swords crossed in an x shape. Xun then quickly slid the swords so that the tips would meet and then not touch at all, thus throwing the being off balance. But for some strange reason, the being didn't lose his balance, as if he had removed his sword from the ones that Xun had before they had past each other. This shocked Xun, and gave the being an opening, he then quickly took a shadowed hand off his sword and placed it onto Xun's chest, and it seemed that electricity jumped out of his hand and into Xun. Xun's eyes went white and he fell backwards, and it was unknown if he was completely destroy, or just deactivated.

Shanoc turned to Green and told him, "You'd think with all these swords the population in this town."

Green then quickly asked, "Which way?" The two then pounded their fists together and got back to watching the battle.

The being then went to attack Senka however, once his sword reached its maximum height, the being felt something hit him in the back. He then put his sword back to his sword and turned around to see Snowy pointing his gun at the being. The being then forced his sword into the ground, creating a giant shockwave, throwing everyone who wasn't already against the wall. He then pulled his pole out and held it up in the air above his head horizontally and then started rapidly spinning it in a continuous circle, and a giant gust of wind came out of it and forced everyone into the wall again, which was then followed by a wave of water that came out of the pole, knocked them into the wall again, it was then followed by a wave of rock that crushed them into the wall temporarily then disappeared, finally, it was finished off with a wave of fire that didn't set anything on fire, but it more of seemed like a solid object and forced them into the wall even more while it still had the heat of a fire. Once the fire disappeared, the being was all who stood, and only Blue, Verzeck, Nekron, and Snowy where able to get up, even though Snowy had to shake his head.

Though he did take a beating from the attacks, Shanoc regained consciousness; however, he just sat on the ground. He then shook Green, unaware that the attacks had knocked him unconscious, and asked him, "Man, that guy's like a nation, right buddy… buddy?" Shanoc kept shaking Green, hoping to wake him. When Green didn't, Shanoc shrugged and said, "Fine, more action for me," completely unaware that the lack of a second spectator wouldn't mean that there would be more for him to watch.

Verzeck was the first to rush into battle, and locked swords with the being, who had placed the pole back into his sword and removed it as one piece; he was followed shortly by a blast from Snowy's gun, which was aimed at the beings feet. The being merely jumped over the shot, and kept the amount of power he was channeling through his blade to block Verzeck's remained the same somehow. Once the beings feet landed back on the ground, Nekron was about to slice the being through the back. However, the second that Nekron should have hit him, the being was gone, and Nekron and Verzeck were sent forwards, and accidentally locked swords. Nekron was quick to withdraw his blade, sending Verzeck forward a little bit. Verzeck was quick to regain his balance. The two looked around for the being that had disappeared. They saw that being was fighting Blue

Blue kept on summoning rocks out of the ground, breaking through the metal floor, and sending them after the being. The being either dodged or cut each rock of the continuous flurry, eventually, Blue looked as if he was tired from attacking. The being however, looked as if he hadn't changed a bit, and began slowly approaching Blue. When the being had approached Blue, he lifted his sword to attack, but then Blue had the massive amount of rocks behind the being to come to him and hit the being in the back, however, when the first one came, the being back flipped, onto the fifth rock to go by. When the being had landed on the rock, he quickly shoved his sword into the rock, making sure not to go all the way through, and pulled his pole back out. By this time, Blue was sending all of the rocks towards the one the being was on, which he had stopped in mid-air. The being then made the rocks stop moving, and had them all fall to the ground, unable to be controlled by Blue, all aside from the one he was on, he just made Blue unable to control that one. The being then controlled the rock to towards Verzeck, who couldn't think of what to do. Nekron then pushed Verzeck out of the way and ducked under the rock. When the rock was directly overhead, he quickly pierced the entire rock with his sword, the rock then continued to go forward, getting itself sliced all the way through by Nekron's sword.

Engulfed by the battle, Shanoc stared in amazement, he then looked around, and he saw Pink against a nearby wall. He then made his way to her, avoiding conflict, and nudge her and asked, "Hey, Pink, got any popcorn? I could really go for some right about now." When she didn't respond, Shanoc nudged her again, and there was still no response. So he just sat back down and continued to watch the fight, only this time, he was annoyed.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, if I make any more chapters anytime soon, I'll give them to you people in a few days, I don't want this chapter to go with one or two views just because I put up more then one chapter within two or three days of putting this one up.


	22. Chapter 22

8/13/07: Yeah, sorry about the lack of chapters. I've just basically been trying to think how the battle will end for a month, give or take, now. At first my problem was motivation, but I now I finally thought of a way to end this battle, and that's motivation enough to end it. I never thought that this battle would get so… unwanted.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-two – Is it over yet?**

The being jumped off of the rock as it was cut straight through, he then landed on the ground on, with his left knee bent. The being then stood up and lifted his right arm, hand open. The being's sword landed in the palm of his hand, he then closed his hand to hold his sword. Whether some strange force guided the being's sword, or told the being where it was going to be was unknown. He then wielded his sword in both hands, and ran towards Verzeck. However, before the being could get to Verzeck, Snowy shot at the being, who merely circled behind the shot. Blue quickly blocked the shot from hitting Verzeck by quickly manipulating a rock that he could control to rush in and take the shot. Almost immediately after that, Verzeck locked swords with the being. The being then quickly pulled back his sword, sending Verzeck forward, the being then quickly slid his shadowed leg across the floor, knocking Verzeck against the ground.

Snowy then fired three shots at the being. Who used the wide side of his sword to block the first two, however he cut straight through the third one, which somehow created a light grey wave of some strange kind of energy. Snowy, confused and shocked by that it existed, stood still and took the hit, sending him straight into the wall behind him, and with all that had happened in the battle, knocked him out cold. The wave disappeared after hitting Snowy.

The being then jabbed his sword in the ground, and made some kind of light grey cocoon come out of the ground beneath Blue, and engulf him, before he could react.

By this time, Verzeck had gotten back on his feet, and he charged at the being, and went to slash the being as he closed in on him. The being didn't so much as remove his sword or pole, but instead, he grabbed the arm that held Verzeck's sword in the air above them both. He then clamped down on Verzeck's arm, cracking the armor that protected the arm, and made Verzeck drop his sword out of pain. The being then threw Verzeck against the wall, very hard, knocking out Verzeck.

Nekron then charged towards the being, wielding his sword. The being quickly pulled out his sword and the two locked swords, and pulled their swords away at the same time. Before Nekron could process that the being had done the same as him, he tried to slice the being in half with a diagonal upward slash, however the being countered with a diagonal downward slash, having their swords meet again. By this time, Nekron was processing what had happened, leaving him vulnerable to attack. The being took this advantage of this, and let go of his sword with one hand, and had that hand punch Nekron in the gut. Out of pain, Nekron dropped his sword and covered his gut with his hands, while he flew straight into the wall behind him.

At this time, the cocoon that trapped Blue faded, and Blue fell to the ground unconscious, most likely due to lack of air.

Shanoc watched the battle in awe, and didn't reveal that he was awake to any of them. He then watched as the being made a quick slash hitting the ground in Shanoc's direction and made a wave, like the one that hit Snowy, go towards him. Shanoc had been convinced that the being didn't know that he was awake, so he wasn't able to process what was going on in time for him to avoid the wave, and he then instantly hit the wall right behind him hard. He too, was now unconscious.

After creating the wave that knocked out Shanoc, the being continued the slashing motion by making his sword go around a bit, until it was off the ground. He also used this to create a small wave that seemed to go into the ground every so often, only to out a little bit later, bigger then before. This wave continued the process until it was huge, at which point it collided with a wall, where no one along the wall was at. Considerable damage could be seen on the wall where the wave had struck, but nothing that would have the room collapse or anything. The being then went to put his sword away, and while he was doing so, he stopped instantly for a brief second, before continuing to put it away. Once his sword was put away, a portal appeared behind him. The portal was circular, and the edges seemed to be made of miniscule fires, the inside of it where two swirls that seemed to swirl around one another. One of them was a dark grey, while the other was a light grey. The being jumped backwards into the portal, which seemed to close in on its self as soon as he did, it then disappeared after completely closing on its self, leaving no trace that it had ever existed.

Everyone in the room lay unconscious, unaware of what was going on around them. Only Blue was not against a wall, and the giant robot that had helped fight the being was destroyed, without a trace left behind. The being had then vanished as mysteriously as it appeared, and the only thing that proved that it existed where the scars he gave, the memory of the fight, and the damage to the wall that would soon bring not only the room that the everyone lay in, but the entire base they where in, to an end.

**End of Chapter**

Yeah sort, but so what, I gave you people some foreshadowing. So live with it, chances are that you'll never get anymore foreshadowing, or whatever it is... I'm going to be calling it foreshadowing whether or not it is because I don't care enough to look it up, in anything that I write. Now that that's out of the way, could someone mind telling me what's so great about chapter 16? I mean, it's getting more views then any chapter after three. What is so great about it? I don't care how I'm informed, email, personal message, review, could someone just tell me?


	23. Chapter 23

11/21/07- Man, it's been a long time since I gave you people a chapter. I'm sorry, once I get caught up in all the chapters I owe you, I'm going to make a new update schedule, because I didn't realize before that if I'm not in the right mood to write these chapters, then it'll be a LONG time before I do, and when stuff gets piled up, then I don't want to do all the work, so yeah, here's a chapter, for the holiday that happened months ago, Labor Day! Oh, and I'm not dead.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-three – Escape**

Shanoc laid on the ground, looked as if he was sleeping comfortable on the metal floor. He was then moved by Green's arm, which Shanoc responded to with the classic line of, "Just five more minutes!"

Green then pondered what to do, he was told to wake up Shanoc Blue never told him what he couldn't do to wake up Shanoc. So, Green decided, he'd throw Shanoc against the wall. Surprisingly, Green lifted Shanoc with ease and threw him against the metal wall right behind him. Shanoc woke almost instantly upon hitting the wall, he then fell to the ground, and fell to the floor due to gravity. Green responded before Shanoc could reply with yet another classic line, "Took you long enough, sleeping ugly."

Shanoc got to his feet and asked, "Don't you mean sleeping beauty?"

Green then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, but your face ain't that pretty to look at."

Coming from behind Green, was Blue's voice yelling, "Shanoc, Green, get out of here!" When the two looked over, they could see Blue controlling rocks and sending them into some kind of mist, and green laser beams flying out, along with the clash of a few melee laser weapons.

Green nodded, Shanoc opened his mouth to object, but Green slapped him in the back of the head, "You, speed man, get me out of here." Shanoc opened his mouth to object once again, only to have Green's hand reacquaint itself with the back of Shanoc's head. Shanoc grumbled, he didn't like this side of Green, he was less fun and more painful. Shanoc then grabbed Green's hand, about to run, when Green got his hand out of Shanoc's grip and replied, "Dude, I don't feel that way about you, I don't care if you where just doing it to get me out of here, but I'm sure that we could find better ways to go about that."

Shanoc, with a dull expression on his face knew what Green was talking about; he just wanted to get out of the building before something bad happened. Shanoc was tempted to open his mouth to object, but he shook his head and the temptation went away. Shanoc then said, "Well, then how do you expect me to get you out of here. I'm not carrying you on my back."

Green then said, "Just run, I have my own way to keep up."

Shanoc wanted to object, but he figured that he could trust this new unfunny Green to be serious, and worst case scenario, he got away from him. Upon thinking of this, Shanoc's face changed instantly to one more of a happy surprised look. "Alright," he said right before he burst off running in the direction that Blue wasn't in. Shanoc ran, and ran, he found it quite odd how he wasn't hitting any walls, I mean seriously, he was running faster then a car, and he wasn't turning or anything, did scientists really build this, or did they hire a bunch of three year olds to design the way into a room that held the greatest project the scientists where working on straight ahead of the entrance.

Shanoc was so caught up in thought; he didn't see the wall that he was coming to at about 100 miles per hour. He hit the wall, and came to a complete stop. He fell unconscious only to be waken up by Green standing over him, "Get up, I found the way out."

Shanoc got up, and saw that Green was pointing to a hallway now, Shanoc looked down it and saw that it lead outside and was wide open, he was then forced to ask, "Did three year-olds design this place, because it looks relatively dumbly designed."

Green retorted, "Yeah, not even you could screw this place up that bad, and that's saying something."

Shanoc responded, "Thank you… Hey wait!" He then pointed at Green, with an angry look on his face, but they both knew that deep down inside, Shanoc was happy to have the old funny Green back.

Blue narrowly dodged a green laser that flew right past his head. He then controlled some more rocks to fly into the mist, though it made it hard to see for most of his opponents, he could see just fine, as could Pink. Blue saw that Snowy was firing bullets not at him, but at Verzeck who was right in front of him and throwing punches in every direction, clearly unable to see a thing. Blue, however, was more focused on Nekron, he moved through the mist so freely that it was quite obvious he could see through the mist, another design that Nekron stole from him no doubt. Nekron avoided every rock, every boulder, and every pebble that Blue threw at him, however, Nekron wasn't anywhere close enough to Blue to through a few punches of his own, but he was approaching Blue none the less. Blue knew that if he couldn't hit Nekron now, then he'd be in some serious trouble

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, sort, even for me short. But, while I was writing this, I thought, "Hey, this is a great place to put a cliffhanger." I'll try and get more chapters done, hopefully I won't get Halloween's chapter done before Thanksgiving, otherwise then I'll have one less chapter to write. Oh, and if you want to pester me, or see if I'm dead, check this forum (w w w . t h e - a d v e n t u r e r s - d e n . t k) I go there every day, a nice little forum, and feel free to pester me on it to write some chapters. Oh, if I'm not allowed to put that there, let me know and I'll take it out, but from what I can tell, it's allowed by the rules, but I'm not completely certain, so please correct me if I'm wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

12/13/07: Okay, yeah, so, I've been busy with video games and such, I haven't really had a chance to write without not gaming, and I'm sorry, but that's something that I'm not willing to do. Oh, and I haven't had the will to write as I have wanted to go over all of my previous chapters and fix them up, but as a procrastinator, I don't like amounts of work that seem large to me. So yeah, I'll also try and lengthen my chapters, starting with the next one, as I've noticed that at first they where short, and I've been shortening them over time. So, now, let's see, I'm going to give you people all the chapters I owe you, including any that I'll owe you while getting those chapters.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-four – New recruits**

Shanoc sat in the chair, he and Green both knew that he would probably not get another chance, so Green didn't fight to sit in it, as he already had. Shanoc was acting as if he was picking his nails, really just to see the appeal as it had been so long since he or Green had seen or heard anything of interest. Shanoc grew tired of it, as his skin was nothing but a metal shell, without any nails, and even if it had any, they couldn't grow beyond whatever they where originally, and would be hard to pick. Green then sighed, and stated, "I'm bored."

The two then turned to face one another, it could be seen in Green's eyes and Shanoc's smirk that they just found a source of amusement. Shanoc then replied, "I'm bored_**er**_."

"I'm borederer!"

"I'm so bored, that boarded up house wouldn't be a match for my boredom."

"I'm so bored, that my boredness is bored."

"I'm so bored that my boredness' bored level is bored beyond boring reason."

"You got me, but hey, at least my face ain't as ugly as a board."

Shanoc looked Green with anger in his eyes, then it turned to a smile, and the two burst out laughing. They calmed down and pounded fists. Obviously these two had some kind of secret code that they both understood. A strong friendship so early on, this could become a problem in the future with the nature of the group that the two where in. A swish sound could be heard from the door leading to the elevator. Green rushed over, so that anyone who walked in the room would instantly be greeted by his staring face.

The doors made way for Blue who pushed Green aside without the slightest hesitation, apparently he had been with Green so much that he knew what to expect from him, "Chair."

Before Shanoc could get out, the chair moved to an angle, and let gravity remove Shanoc from the chair. Shanoc was greeted by the cold, hard, ice cold metal floor. The chair then realigned itself so someone could sit in it. Blue stepped on Shanoc's back, inflicting some pain to Shanoc, quiet odd indeed, but none the less, it was to show Shanoc not to sit in the chair again. Shanoc mumbled, "You coulda at least of said thank you."

As Blue sat in the chair, it turned around to the computer set, and Blue said, "Pink is taking care of some finishing touches with new recruits; they should be hear any second now."

As Blue finished saying that, another swish could be heard, again from the elevator room. A few seconds later, Pink walked in the room. She announced before Green or Shanoc could say anything, like she knew one of them would, "Green, Shanoc allow me to show you our newest recruits." Pink then stepped aside, and Snowy and Miranda walked into the room. Shanoc raised a metallic eyebrow, and Green pointed in shock. Pink then said, "Please allow them to explain."

Pink nodded to them, Miranda nodded back, Snowy was too busy pondering and looking at Shanoc at the same time. Miranda then explained, "Long story short, we helped out Blue, we found out all of us where after the same goal, and we shut down our old base."

Shanoc then said, "Well, that's all swell and nice. Now, could someone tell me why the bear is admiring me, because I don't find it that comfortable?"

Snowy then announced, ignoring Shanoc's comment, "Interesting, I've never seen such an advance energy-based photon energized cored fused titanium shelled robot. Not even a single wire."

Blue then said, "That's because Shanoc isn't any ordinary robot. Shanoc is the first, and the only fusion experiment."

Snowy and Miranda stared in shock, wide eyed and everything, Green wasn't paying much attention, he was more interested in making sure that his armor was in good condition. Pink was paying attention, even though she already knew what was going to happen. Shanoc, with a confused face turned to Blue and asked, "I'm the what now?"

Snowy then mumbled, "But wasn't that…"

Blue answered, "No, it just appeared to be."

Miranda then pointed at Shanoc, with a trembling finger, "I see it now! He really is the fusion experiment!"

Green then said, "Yeah, we've already accomplished this, can we just move on? I already know all this."

Shanoc then turned to Green and said, "Then tell me! What am I?"

Green then turns around, walks into the room with the elevator, waves a hand backwards, and answers, "Ask me when I feel like answering."

Shanoc, shocked that he didn't see that one coming, turned to Pink, "What am I?"

Pink didn't respond, she just turned to Snowy and Miranda, "This might be a little hard for you both to take in, Blue has already made you rooms, I'll take you to them." Snowy and Miranda follow Pink into the hallway with all the rooms, that now had two new rooms.

Shanoc then turned to Blue, "TELL ME! WHAT IS THE FUSION EXPERIMENT! WHO AM I? WHAT AM I? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT HAVE ANY CLUE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE? DO YOU!"

Blue then had the chair turn around, and he simply answered, "Yes, yes I do. I wonder the same exact question that you are asking every day of my life, every morning that I have to wake up, not knowing why I exist, who my family is, or anything like that. I wake up every morning hoping that I will get an answer, because let me tell you, Green and Pink are starting to lose hope, hope that we're ever find out. So let me ask you this, why should you get to know all the answers just after finding out that you don't know what you are, when Pink, Green, and I have had to go several years without having any clue. You at least know what you are called."

**End of Chapter**

Ooh, dramatic ending. Well, see you people next year for Thanksgivings chapter, then in February for Christmas', and so on and so on.


	25. Chapter 25

12/14/07: Wow, guess I lied. Well, I've got more inspiration to write at the moment; I'll try and give you all a Christmas chapter, but no promises. P.S. As a special inter-religion present, I'll try and get all of my chapters read and revised, but not now, as if I do it now, then you people won't get a chapter for months.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**  
Chapter twenty-five – The Fusion Experiment**

Green pushed and shoved his way through a big crowd. He often got some rude remarks that he did deserve and some eyes, as he was well known in this town. After the occasional battle of insults, rude gestures, and swear words, Green finally made it to a cliff, over looking charred up rubble of some kind of facility that couldn't be identified anymore, as time and wind had worn away at the charred up remains of whatever it was. Green then jumped down the cliff, and beneath him appeared a platform of water, that caught him with ease. After regaining himself, he stood up, and the water platform seemed to move to the remains. It eventually dissipated into the ground, and Green looked around. Here was where it happened. It wasn't more then three years since it happened even. Green picked up a small piece of rubble at his feet, and looked at it, wondering if it was right, wondering if what had happened was true and just. Wondering, if it was worth it.

Later, Green was walking back through the streets, not in a hurry at all this time, just walking along, and some familiar faces from before gave him mean looks and the rest just a look of confusion. Green eventually stopped, and the person behind him bumped into him, forgetting that it was Green that they bumped into, they angrily yelled, "What's the big idea of just stopping!"

Green ignored them, and went down an alley on the side of some buildings. In the alley, there was nothing, nothing but a beggar. He sat there, jingling an old cup against the brick wall by him, singing a song of sorts, judging from the fact that it didn't rhyme, it was made solely to make people give money and to draw the attention of the gods, to have them grant this old beggar's wish.

_Oh river, oh river_

_Bring me joy and happiness_

_Show me that there is good in all_

_And all in good_

_Oh mount, oh mountain_

_Sturdy and strong_

_Show me the way_

_And I shall follow_

_Oh wind, oh wind_

_Covered in mystery and shrouded in shadows_

_Why must you hide behind the mountain?_

_And never come this way?_

_Fire, yes Fire_

_Raging and destructive_

_Destroys all in their path_

_And kills all in its wake_

Green walked up the beggar and pulled out from under one of the pieces of metal on his left arm, some coins, coins that looked of bronze and put them in the cup. The beggar replied, "Bless you, and may the gods hear your whim."

Green raised a finger and waged it, "Don't pray for those who have already had their wish granted, and pray for yourself instead." Green then pulled out from under a piece of metal on his right hand, a golden coin, studded with diamonds, and trimmed with silver. On one side, it had a picture of a mountain made of emeralds, on the other, a volcano made of rubies. He put it in the beggar's free hand and said, "This is a special coin, it'll grant one wish, just be patience and never spend it, then you must pass it on, to grant the wish of another. Those are the rules of this coin."

The beggar said, "Why, this is mighty generous of you stranger, I have just one question, why?"

Green looked to the sky, and answered, "My wish has been granted, so I must pass on the coin. Those are the rules of the coin, and I must abide by them."

The beggar said, "Aye, I shall as well. I thank you dearly for this stranger."

Green then answered, "Please do not thank me thank the gods for making such a miracle." Green then walked off, heading back to the base, but first, he thought he would take one more stroll down memory lane.

Shanoc stood open mouthed, he couldn't believe it. Blue, Pink, and even Green where in the same predicament he was now, only worse, they have been this way for years and didn't even know what they where called, whatever Blue meant by that. Shanoc felt really guilty, and then Blue suggested, "Why don't you go to your room, rest up."

Shanoc nodded, then, as soon as he got close enough to the door that it opened, he heard Blue tell him, "It all started four years ago. Someone discovered gems, three of them, of unlimited power, but, if anyone touched them, they would face one of three deaths, based upon which they touched. The scientists that we visited today found out that the gems had limitless power that if harnessed could rip through the whole universe, with ease. So, the scientists of course searched for a way to harness the power. After a year of searching, and gathering information, they had developed a program that could help a core based robot harness the power of any of them. The only problem was, the program couldn't handle power of any sort. Then, the space program made a huge discovery; there was a nearby planet with gems of great power. Upon finding this out, the scientists went in search of these gems, hoping to use them more as test subjects, but they found an even greater prize. Two hedgehogs that could wield those gems power with ease. They where captured, transformed into energy cores for robots, as was the programming which was edited to allow the two hedgehogs, when combined with them, to wield the power of the gems called the apocalypse gems. When all three energies combined, Verzeck and Nekron burst through the walls. Before this time, Nekron and Verzeck where present, no one didn't care about them before. Also back then, Snowy was on the side of Verzeck, as Miranda was Nekron, both doing what they thought was right. Well, the new core, or the fusion experiment, reacted to all the fighting that went outside the very walls that made it be. It tore apart the chamber that it was in, to form a body, one that glowed golden with the light of the sun, with the shine of a million gems made of pure gold that where freshly cut. No one could really tell, but it was a hedgehog, due to the fact that the two beings that made it up where both hedgehogs. It then created an explosion to wipe them all out. No one was harmed; there was enough of an opening for everyone in the building to get away."

Shanoc then turned to Blue and asked, "If you weren't involved in this conflict, as you possibly forgot to mention, then how do you know all this?"

Blue answered, "Pink, Green, and I where all watching this from a nearby cliff, far out of view. If you wish to hear the rest of this story, wait until tomorrow that is when I shall explain everything else to Miranda and Snowy as well."

With that, Shanoc headed off to his room, he had a lot to think about, he probably wouldn't get a chance to sleep, but that wasn't all that bad considering that all he had to sleep on was either a balloon like chair or a rock bed.

Green wondered around the city, he had already visited two places where important events in his life had occurred; now, he was off to visit the one most important to him. After awhile of walking, it was dead-dark, very few people where on the street, and Green came to a church of sorts, with one of those windows with a picture in them, all lit up with bright lights, probably from the inside. The large entrance opened, and a woman wearing a colorful robe and glasses, with red long hair came out, and choir music could be heard from the inside. Green rushed over to her and asked, "Mistress Yargon, remember me?"

The women looked at Green, puzzled for a moment, and then it came to her, "Ah, yes, the one with no past seeking guidance from above. I remember you, you where so curious when you first came, but I have to admit, you sure where the most enthusiastic person I've seen. It's a shame that we can't find anyone who can even compare to you anymore, not like those days." She shook her head, and then asked Green, "Anyways, what brings you here?"

Green answered simply, "I just wanted to see if I could repay you in anyway for all the help you gave me."

She smirked, "As I told you back then, we do not require any material thanks, your happiness and belief is all that we ask."

Green replied, "I know, but still, I thought I could be of help in some way, some way to truly repay you and everyone else for helping me in my darkest hour."

She smiled, "Well, if you really want to help us…"

Green interrupted for a second, "I do."

"Then, I guess, you could help with bringing up spirits, I'm sure that a story like your will truly bring some back into these walls. Come." The lady said, as she then disappeared into the church.

With eyes full of joy, Green followed, hoping to repay his debt many years old now.

The next day Shanoc, Snowy, Miranda, and Pink all stood in the main room with the chair as Blue sat in the chair facing the computer, "Okay, I'm sure you're all here for the same reason."

Snowy and Miranda nodded, while Shanoc looked around and asked, "Where's Green?"

Blue answered simply, "Green is busy traveling down memory lane, he does it some times, and trust me, it's good for him, all the happiness and joy it brings helps keep him as energetic as he is."

Shanoc then responded, with a concerned look in his eye as if his friend could be dead, "Fine, if you say so."

Blue then told them all, "Now, about Shanoc. You see, after the explosion…"

**End of Chapter**

Look, first off, I said the chapters would be longer, and this is longer, I'll shoot for even longer with the next chapter, but hey, it's better to take a bunch of small safe steps, then one giant risky leap. Second, you know those hedgehogs that Blue mentioned that where used for the fusion experiment, well, those two are Sonic and Shadow, if you haven't already figured that out, that is how this is a fanfic. Yes, I know that took a long time, but I wanted to make there be story first, also, the reason why I'm saying this here because chances are that it'll never be mentioned again, and the fact that Sonic and Shadow where used will not, they might be described, but never named, as no one who would know the name finds it relevant to be spoken. Well, along with that, I might get more chapters done soon, but like I said before, later this month I'll work on going over all chapters, well, that's all for now.


	26. Chapter 26

12/15/07: Wow, I am on a roll. I've had chapters three days in a row. Well, I'll just leave it at that.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-six – Apocalypse gems**

Blue then told them all, "Now, about Shanoc. You see, after the explosion all that remained was the remains of the lab and Shanoc. You see, it would be quiet foolish for it to have risked itself, the program included a subconscious. It was merely to protect itself and reactivate its consciousness. You see, why would it go against both of those, merely to punish people for their violent behavior?"

Snowy then said in a more of quiet and wondering voice, "I did always find it curious that the scientists would have their greatest creation destroy itself so willingly."

Blue continued as if Snowy said nothing, "What happened, was that it wanted to seem to be destroyed, because it's known existence was creating such violent behavior, so, it thought, what if it wasn't known? What if it was believed to be destroyed? So, it gave everyone enough time to get away, before creating the explosion, this threw everyone off, and made them think that it destroyed itself. This was suppose to be known as a ruse by the scientists, but after the explosion, the subconscious looked everywhere for the scientists, to get reactivated. Upon not being able to find them, it searched everywhere, in hopes of getting reactivated, but you see no one had that ability. To reactivate Shanoc, you had to say a specific word."

Miranda then asked, "And you know this all how?"

Blue chuckled a little, to him, Pink, and Green, that answer seemed a little ridiculous, "On the day of the explosion, Pink, Green, and I where all on a cliff overlooking the lab, after the explosion faded, we saw that there was still something there. So, we marked and made a copy of its energy signature. It took three whole years, but I finally deciphered it, and was able to figure out what exactly the program was. You see the fusion experiment was secretly named project Shanoc, for whatever reason. Now, upon figuring out all the conscious programming, quiet difficult might I add…"

Shanoc interrupted, "May I be excused? It's a little creepy hearing you talk about how obsessed you where about me." Shanoc then looked around, expecting a comment from Green, he was sadly disappointed. He now knew what it was to be like Green before he came along.

Blue said, "Very well, you've already heard everything that you need to hear. Pink, could you take Shanoc to go and get the first apocalypse gem?"

Pink nodded, and then went into the room with the elevator, Shanoc followed. A swish could be heard, and then Blue continued, "Then, it was rather simple to get him on my side to accomplish our shared goal…"

"Peace," Snowy finished.

Miranda continued, "And not that false peace that Nekron wants."

It wasn't very bright; the sun was just rising, Pink lead Shanoc across the streets, passing by a few people every so often. Shanoc eventually asked, "So, do you know where Green is?"

Pink didn't reply for about a minute, then she stopped, and answered, "Right about… there." She then pointed to a church, and it could be seen that Green was walking out.

Shanoc then called out, "Gre-"

Shanoc was interrupted by Pink's hand covering his mouth, "He has other tasks to attend to, if we need him, Blue will send him."

Pink then proceeded to lead Shanoc out of the town, and to a cliff. Shanoc looked below, there seemed to be a mist down below. Shanoc saw a small rock nearby, so he kicked it. It took a minute or so then he heard a faint thump. Shanoc turned around; Pink had been dusting off something behind him the whole time. Shanoc had to ask, "What are you doing?"

Pink didn't answer at first, and then she stopped dusting it, stood straight up, and took a step back. She then answered, "I'll show you." Pink held her right hand back, with her left behind it, she then thrust them both forward in front of her, and a giant gust of wind that nearly threw Shanoc off the cliff blew by. When it was done, where Pink had been dusting off, was a strange platform that let off a bright white glow. There was some strange marking on it Shanoc stepped on it to inspect the marking. As he did, Pink stepped on the platform as well. Shanoc could then feel a wind coming from the strange marking. The marking looked like three wavy lines. Shanoc then heard Pink say, "Step on it."

Shanoc looked confused at first he then did as he was told. He then looked back at the cliff, when he heard a soft kind of ping sound. He then saw a pathway, a pathway that wasn't there before. Shanoc walked over to it, and cautiously stepped onto the pathway. Shanoc hit what seemed like ground he then stepped on the pathway with his other leg, again, something like ground. Shanoc turned to Pink, and she gestured for him to go the pathway. Shanoc then said, "Alright, but if I die, I'm blaming you," ignoring that if he died then he couldn't blame anyone. Shanoc followed the pathway, for whatever reason, it seemed to have twists and turns to it, which was odd he thought, either make it straight, make it turn, but don't make it zigzag, all that did was waste the energy of whoever walked the pathway. None the less, the pathway eventually connected to a floating piece of land. Yeah, real original, like that hasn't been done in just about everywhere. Shanoc saw a temple like structure, so he walked in. When he did, he was greeted by extremely bright lights, Shanoc had to squint and cover his eyes just to help a little. After his eyes adjusted, he saw a stone hand, holding a red jewel that shined like a million. Shanoc couldn't help but say, "Ooh, shiny." Shanoc then walked to the jewel as if in a trance, and picked it up. He then began admiring the jewel and it's… shininess.

After awhile, Shanoc walked out of the temple, and down the pathway. Shanoc made his way to Pink and asked, "I found the gem of unlimited shininess, are we done yet?"

Pink sighed, but what more can she expect? Shanoc is just like Green, stupid and in it for the kicks. She then answered, with a sigh, "Yes, well, close enough."

Shanoc then threw the gem to Pink, thinking that she was going to take it. Pink made sure not to make any physical contact with the gem. Shanoc saw it and asked, "Don't you want it? I went through no trouble at all in order to get it!"

Pink ignored Shanoc's second comment, and answered, "This is an apocalypse gem, if anyone but you makes physical contact with it, they'll die a very gruesome death."

Shanoc then made his way over to where the gem landed, and picked it off the now dead grass, while saying, "Yeah, yeah, I had Blue the first time."

Pink then lead Shanoc back through the town. It was as boring as the first time through; until, Verzeck fell from the sky, landing on the ground fist first, creating a shockwave that blew the two backwards, and even made Shanoc drop the apocalypse gem. Xun and Senka fell from the sky shortly after. If Shanoc or Pink had been looking up though, they would have seen that the three of them had really jumped from rooftops. Shanoc ran to recover the apocalypse gem, but in his path fell Ulrich, from a rooftop as well. Adeliade and Nekron followed him shortly. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, good old Pink, and look, she brought the robot!" Nekron said walking in front of his team.

"Great! I've wanted to crush that thing for quite some time now!" Verzeck added, getting ready to attack something.

Shanoc asked confused, "Whoa, aren't you two suppose to be at one each other's throats?" Shanoc then thought, _Wait, since when did I know about that? I don't remember ever being told of that._

Nekron said, "What? You mean you haven't been told? Well, like your team joined forces with Blue, Snowy, and Miranda, we joined forces as well, neither one of our teams individually could take on the six of you, especially since you are the fusion experiment."

Shanoc then opened his mouth, and Pink tried to stop him, but she didn't act soon enough, "Wait, so you guys know?"

Verzeck replied, "We do now!" He then charged at Shanoc.

Green was happy, he finally repaid his debt, and all he had to do was tell his story, add work with some people to specifically raise their spirits, and take care of the confessionals for awhile, and before he knew it, it was daybreak already. Green had never been happier, he made his way to the base, and he could have sworn that he saw Pink and Shanoc for a second, but when he looked again they where gone, probably just his imagination working up. When Green made it back to the base, Blue told him, "Pink and Shanoc have headed off for the ruby; I need you to go and discover the passage to the emerald."

Green thought for a second then he asked, "Do you know why the gems of our corresponding colors are only accessible with our elements?"

Blue sighed, he had been asked this before, but it was Green's nature to ask multiple times, in due to both his religion and curiosity made him ask every few weeks, "No Green, I don't."

Green then asked, "Well, anyways, where do I start looking?"

Blue then answered, "South end of town left of the boulder. I think the door is hidden under sand."

Green went back to the elevator room, waved Blue goodbye and told him, "See you when I find the door."

As Green left for the elevator, Snowy and Miranda came into the room, Blue then told them, "Snowy, you'll be put in charge of computer stability and upgrades, so you'll have the ability to do anything dealing with the programming like I am, but you won't be limited to messing with passwords or anything. You have a single password and you can edit your log in anyway you choose, but you'll be granted all other privileges password free. Miranda, you'll be in charge of information, your account set up will be like Snowy's only yours will deal with information instead. You both are above Pink, and while I'm editing these accounts, would either of you like me to put you above the other?"

The two looked at each other, and then said simultaneously, "No."

**End of Chapter**

Okay, so yeah, as far as I can tell, that's a back-step, but I like where everything ended up. I'll work on everything that I have to do in real life and then write as much as I can, or feel like. So yeah, oh, and I found out that the website address on my profile was for a forum that we tried to switch too, but turned out to be too unreliable so we moved back. If you look at my profile now, you might see that I've changed it. Any updates to the profile from now on, I'll change more then just that, so that it'll be more obvious. Well there, that's all that I can think of, so bye.


	27. Chapter 27

12/16/07: Yeah. Writing. Amazing. So on. Here

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-seven – The Red Gem**

Shanoc side-stepped to the left of an oncoming Verzeck with his right fist forward; as Verzeck passed by Shanoc, he grabbed Shanoc's left arm with his left hand, and threw Shanoc against the ground, propelling himself backwards a little ending up halting him. Shanoc, who was in great pain at the moment, tried to get up, only to have Nekron put his sword right under Shanoc's chin, "You can't win this is hopeless."

Shanoc grunted, unless Shanoc got his hands on the gem, it was hopeless. Shanoc rolled towards the gem, making sure to avoid Nekron's sword, only to be stopped by Ulrich, "Not so fast little hedgehog."

Verzeck took this opening to quickly get right behind Shanoc, grabbed his head, lifted him into the air, and threw him against a very high-portion of a concrete building that marked one of the sides of the small fighting arena. Verzeck smirked, Shanoc was a hopeless fighter even Xun could at least avoid his attacks. Shanoc fell to the ground, and he got up, he looked around for Pink, she was keeping Xun, Senka, Nekron, and Verzeck busy, which would explain why Shanoc wasn't having pain inflicted upon him at the moment, but none the less, Pink wasn't doing that good, at all. Shanoc had to get the gem; otherwise the two of them would not make it. Shanoc turned to the gem, Ulrich and Adelaide where blocking his path. Shanoc tried to rush through so that Ulrich couldn't block him, but Adelaide was able to block him instead, so he jumped back to avoid either of them from getting hurt. This would prove difficult, Ulrich was big, and could easily block him if in his path, and if Shanoc was able to move in a path that Ulrich couldn't block, Adelaide would block him. It looked hopeless.

Hopeless, impossible, there was no way to get to the gem. They where doomed, the only way either Shanoc or Pink would be getting out of this alive would be if he got that gem. But he couldn't get to it, but… but, what if… No, there's no way that could happen, but the gem does have limitless energy, he might have absorbed some… Shanoc stuck out his hand to the gem making sure not to move anything else, and only one word ran through his mind, only one. Then, the most amazing thing happened…

Green wandered across a beach, it was boring, he was looking for the emerald's door, but he couldn't find anything but sand and rocks. Green then heard a sound coming from the town and looked there to see a bright white and red light coming from the town. Green wondered for a second what it was, and then he knew, "The gem!" he burst out before running towards wherever the light came from.

"Okay, now that that is settled, let us check to see everyone's status," Blue said to Snowy and Miranda as he turned back to his computer, but all the screens where disoriented, as if there was a magnet on them or something disorienting their circuitry, but it was impossible, Blue had made sure that these computers where untouchable by bugs or viruses, or at least, any anywhere close to their scale. Then, all the screens faded, and one reappeared, showing the very same beam that Green saw when searching for the door. Blue swore under his tongue then ordered to Snowy and Miranda, "MOVE OUT! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! WHEN YOU GET UP TO THE SURFACE, FOLLOW THE GIANT BEAM IN THE SKY!"

Without so much as a word, they obeyed and headed to the elevator, knowing that it was too important to ask questions about. Blue then said beneath his breath as his gloves descended from the machine, which seemed a little odd as he never game a command, "Gods please help us."

Green ran through the town, pushing people every which way, this was not good, not at all. This meant that the worst had happened, not only where Shanoc and Pink attacked by someone, but it also meant… _No!_ Green thought. He couldn't think that way. He had to stay focused; he couldn't let his mind wander. People argued with Green, swore at him, and even made rude gestures. One even grabbed Green, to be dealt with a kick to the shin. Green was too busy, this was a real emergency, this didn't just threaten the life of one, but the lives of all.

_So it has begun. All shall fall into place. _A being thought, a being shrouded in shadows, with blaring red eyes that stuck out from underneath the shadows, the being also wore a strange skull that seemed to have horns that where cylinder like at where the ears of whatever creature it was heading backwards, and also one at the chin, and the skull didn't seem to have a face, just one big opening where the eyes where shown. The being had it's shrouded arms crossed, and wore some kind of green scale armor that had legs with it as well, it was odd, even though the being was shrouded in shadows, they where clothes and even a skull above the shadows. The being then slowly faded from the cliff overlooking the city where they stood into a dark black mist like vortex beneath their feet that faded as soon as they left.

Someone who wore a black blood stained cloak stood in a church, then they looked up and saw the beam from behind one of those religious windows, and they knew, that finally, yes finally, they would have their challenge, all they had to do was play their part.

When Shanoc stuck out his hand, the gem, it faded away from behind Ulrich and Adelaide to be right in his hand, then, a giant red and white beam appeared around them reaching into the sky, but only Shanoc was engulfed by it. When the beam faded, Shanoc looked at the gem, then closed his eyes, clutched his fist, and then the gem started to glow brightly. Shanoc opened his eyes to see the gem, and with a dull look on his face, and then, the gem faded into nothingness along with that, his metal shell turned red. Then, another Shanoc seemed to jump out of him.

Verzeck saw all of this, "TWO! TWO! NOW THERE ARE TWO OF THEM?"

Nekron said, "Calm down, it doesn't matter how many there are; they can't win, not alone at least.

As Nekron said that, his feet sunk into the ground below him, and it seemed to close around him, the ground in front of him wrote out, He's never alone.

Verzeck was then tumbled over by a big gust of wind, as Pink stood standing holding a hand out towards Verzeck.

Xun was then blasted over by a laser blast, as Ulrich was batted from behind by some strong force. Snowy then walked out from behind where Verzeck's team was, as Miranda Ulrich and Adelaide.

Senka was then caught by a body of water that seemed to come out of nowhere, and Green walked into view.

Adelaide was then not only matched by, but thrown to the ground by the joint effort of the two Shanocs.

A figure like Blue then appeared before Nekron, only it was made of pure rocks. The rocks then hit one another to make sounds that seemed to communicate, "You can never win, we are never far apart. Tell your team, and don't bother us again." The Blue golem then fell apart and Nekron was released, he then ran away and no one seemed to lift a finger about it. I mean, who would? He was in a six to one scenario that just took out his entire team, he stood no chance by himself, why prove that with unnecessary violence, which is what this group was trying to prevent.

Together, the five of them returned to the base, to be greeted by Blue, "There seem to be some strange energy sources within scanner range, one around the church, and one on the outskirts of town. The one at the church seems to have subsided, but is much similar to that being that we ran into at the scientists' base, it could very well be the same person. The other however, it seems to have a power much similar to the gems, only, it seems tame, as if it is alive or something."

Green then asked, "About the church…"

Blue knew how the question would go, so he answered, "I don't have any news yet, sorry, Miranda, why don't you go and learn about the church.

"Roger," Miranda said as she headed off to the church.

Blue then said, "Now, Snowy, we need to work on the computers, we can't let them go haywire if Shanoc activates any more gems, we need them to be stable and able to send an easy to read signal to us."

Snowy responded, "Understood."

Shanoc then raised his hand, and queried, "What's this about the gems, and activating them?"

Blue sighed, then said, "Green, Pink, explain to Shanoc, I have more important matters to attend to at the moment."

Green and Pink nodded then Shanoc looked at both of them, a little confused about what was going on. Green and Pink then lead Shanoc to the hallway, it would be safer then above ground, and it they wouldn't distract Blue or Snowy this way.

**End of Chapter**

Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter was so much shorter then the previous two, but I wanted to end it there, actually, I wanted to end it before that, but I still had more I could and was willing to say, but now, no more, so, that's all I have to say.

P.S. Mikomi, that person I describe first, the one shrouded by shadows, is you-know-who, and also, I'm changing their name, because the previous one was so bad.

P.P.S. The reason I kept that in the chapter and didn't just tell Mikomi through another method is because I'm lazy, and it's also a good method to raise your curiosity and keep you reading. Along with that, it's kinda jerkish, and I like that. Bye.


	28. Chapter 28

12/26/07: 1. Sorry that I didn't write sooner, I've just been having a lot of trouble getting past this first part. 2. I'm not going to be able to go over every single chapter this year, I know there are a BUNCH of problems, but I'm sorry, I just don't have the will to go through with it, and if I force myself, I'll just procrastinate and then want to do it even less. 3. I can't remember if I've said it or not, but I'm now going with an update schedule of whenever I feel like, that way I will either give you a bunch of chapters by choice, making it all the better for me, or I'll give you none and won't have to deal with the whole late issue. 4. I've got a big gaming schedule, so don't expect to see any chapters soon, possibly not anymore this year, depends on a certain package gets here.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-eight – Time Stop?**

In the hallway, Pink started, "By awakened, we mean you develop a link with, for this to happen you first have to make physical contact with the gem…"

Shanoc rudely interrupted, "But I did that before and I didn't turn red or was able to clone myself… And my clone apparently disappeared." Shanoc then looked around for his clone.

Pink then resumed, "And certain other conditions are met, which we are unaware of..."

Green then interrupted for the sake of talking, "Shocking."

Pink, once again, resumed, "which will activate a beam like that, change your metal shells coloring, and give you a power based upon the gem. The gem will then disappear and you'll be able to summon it to right about your hand with a mere thought."

Shanoc was forced to query, "You know all of this, but not what I have to do to activate these gems HOW?"

Pink answered, "I don't know, Blue is the one that knows all of this. Now, Green, did you find the emerald's door?"

Green shrugged and answered, "No, I'm just not saying anything about another apocalypse gem because I think that Shanoc should learn to be independent."

Green then left the hallway to the central room, in order to move to the elevator. Pink then told Shanoc, "We will go look for the emerald's door, while you should go look for stuff to put into your room, I hear that it's very empty."

Leaving Shanoc with a frown on his face, Pink followed Green's path. Shanoc checked his hand, told himself, "I like silver better," and followed the two out of the base.

Once out of the base, Shanoc noticed Green and Pink heading off in some direction, he didn't really care, he headed in another direction, if he was going to get stuff for his room, he had two options, steal it or work for money to buy it… As tempting as stealing sounded, he didn't want Nekron, Verzeck, and their bunch on his tail as some video camera picked him up. After pondering for a second how and why he put so much thought into it, Shanoc went wondering around the town, for a job.

After awhile, everything around Shanoc began to slow down, odd. Shanoc looked around, and eventually everything came to a halt. Then, all of a sudden, all the color seemed to fade away aside his. This seemed very strange, then, a cloaked being appeared right before Shanoc, this HAD to be the same one from the scientists' lab. "So, you've come for a rematch I see. Well, this time, I think I'll win." Shanoc then began concentrating, grunting, and making sounds that he would have otherwise found very disturbing for him or anyone else to make, especially in public. Then, two Shanoc's jumped out of him. Exhausted, Shanoc stopped, and then looked around, "I'm screwed," he said after regaining his energy as if it came back instantly. The three Shanoc's then charged at the being from three different sides, the being merely back jumped and let the three of them crash into each other.

They each shook their head, and the first clone said, "Great idea, how about another one Einstein?"

The second clone then joined, "Yeah, I've seen three-year olds with better ideas."

The first clone then added with a smirk and looking at the second clone, "Like that lab?"

The second clone knew where this was going, so he said, "Don't get me started on that place, but as far as bright ideas come, this one was only half as bright as that one."

Shanoc watched as the two tried to insult him, then the first clone opened his mouth to speak, then he closed it as his eyes opened wide. He fell forwards to reveal that the cloaked figure took this opening to destroy the clone, which then seemed to vanish into thin air. "We are totally screwed."

The second clone then charged at the being that then jumped above them, then landed on their head, and went after the original Shanoc. Shanoc was forced to roll out of the way, and as luck would have it, right behind the being, and took the opportunity that they where using to recover from the landing to kick them in the back. Surprisingly enough, it hit them, dead on, and they went stumbled forwards, only to be hit from the side by the charging clone. _Odd, this guy should have seen that coming. We might actually have a chance to win aft-_ Shanoc's thoughts where interrupted by the very sight of a spear made of fire piercing the second clone's core, making it vanish into thin air. _Scratch that, I'm totally screwed. _Shanoc then began crawling backwards, only to have the being slowly walk after him, then vanish into thin air. Shanoc quickly jumped to his feet and looked around, and as he did, the color returned to everything and everyone around him began moving again. This was strange, but Shanoc decided to act like he was playing along, to give his opponent the wrong idea.

With the occasional glance over his shoulder, Shanoc wandered town in search of a job, most of his efforts where in vain though, as for the few jobs that he could actually be hired for, he was too busy looking over his shoulder to see, and the rest of them he just didn't like so much, that he refused to take them.

Green sat on a rock while Pink searched a beach, and then said, "I'm bored!" Pink ignored him and continued to look for the door; he then turned onto his back and said, "I'm bored."

Pink then responded after sighing, "Then why don't you help me search for the door that way you can get back to Shanoc, you two seemed to be long-lost twins somehow."

Green responded simply, "No, Shanoc is a copy of my genetic data manifested into energy trapped within a robotic shell. Besides, can't you go all cyclone and move all the sand?"

Pink responded, "That would draw attention."

"But our armor draws attention, what would a big gust of wind do? Make it even more obvious where we are? We're around SAND! Blue can go all sand controlling and defeat anyone who comes within 100 miles of us before we even know that they're there!"

Exaggerations aside, Pink knew that what Green said was the truth, so she concentrated, and then held out the palm of her hand, and a big wind that nearly blew Green off his rock came rushing across the beach. This revealed a stone like object from under the sand, which had some strange symbol carved into it. Pink then said, "And there is your door."

Green then jumped off the rock, told Pink, "Race ya!" and ran off towards the base, while Pink followed with a simple walk. Obviously she didn't find it the least bit necessary to stoop to Green's childish level.

"There." Snowy said, screwing a screw into a pipe like object, "That should do it, give it a try."

Blue, who was, as always, sitting in the chair pressed a few keys on a virtual keyboard like object in front of him, and a map of the town with a bird's eye view popped up. A yellow circle then appeared in an area of the town, Blue touched that circle, and it showed a clip of Shanoc's battle, even with sound, Blue then said two things, "Nice work, but sadly, your work has shown me that the person we fought in the lab…"

"Yes?" Snowy hastily asked as Blue paused.

"They, have the ability to stop time itself."

With a look of horror on his face, Snowy remained motionless.

After that, Green ran into the door from the elevator, without denting it of course, which then opened and Green stumbled in while saying a bunch of gibberish. Pink then walked in and asked, "What's the update?"

As Blue was about to tell them, a grumpy paranoid Shanoc walked in, almost having the door close on him, "Guys, you'll never believe what just happened to me."

As everyone but Snowy and Blue turned to Shanoc, Blue answered, "You fought the person from the lab, who seemed to have stopped time itself."

With a dull look on his face, as if someone had stolen his spotlight, Shanoc reluctantly answered, "Yes."

Green and Pink looked at Blue, confused as to how he knew.

Blue then tried to explain, "I don't know how, I don't know why, but it seems that this being has similar powers to either us or the apocalypse gems, and thus, we must seek them out. We must get whatever information we can out of whoever they are."

Miranda then popped onto one of the computer screens, "What about Nekron and Verzeck, they are a threat, this person is just a source of information, as long as they don't leave, we can pursue them anytime."

Pink then walked to the computer, past a still stunned Snowy, "True, but this person may be able to provide us with the power in which to defeat the two of them, or better yet, bring an end to this conflict peacefully."

Blue then interrupted what was about to break out into a fight, "It doesn't matter which we do first, both trying to bring an end to the conflict peacefully and trying to get the information need power just in case worst comes to worst, and the only means that we can do that at the moment is by getting the apocalypse gems." Blue then pointed with his right thumb at an angry Shanoc who had his back-turned to the group. Apparently he didn't like to be ignored, but you can only expect that from one as young as Shanoc.

Blue then mentioned while glancing over at Shanoc, "Oh, and Shanoc, about turning back to your regular color…"

Shanoc opened his eyes and turned to Blue with a curious expression on his face.

**End of Chapter**

So bored, so tired, I'm so glad that, that is over at the moment. I wanted to do more with that fight, but I didn't, sorry if you wanted a more serious fight. All that stuff.


	29. Chapter 29

1/02/08: I am so bored. Well, I've got nothing to do. So yeah, happy new-year everyone, also, school starts tomorrow for me, boo.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and this story has nothing to do with the storyline of the Sonic the Hedgehog series; this story is of my own imagination. But all of the characters besides Sonic and Shadow that appear in this story are of my own creation and can not be used without my permission. I will never and have never tried to copy someone else's character and plot line for any of my stories or chapters so if there is another story with character and/or plot line similarities my guess is that it's a coincidence or you/they are coping me.

**Chapter twenty-nine – A trap**

Blue told Shanoc, "It is very simple indeed, just break the connection with the gem."

Shanoc looked at Blue with a look of annoyance on his face then he replied, "Gee, thanks, that sure does help."

Blue then responded, "Snap your fingers."

Shanoc sighed before snapping his fingers, and when he did, he returned to his natural silver color. With a look of annoyance that appeared on his face after a look of surprise faded, "And you couldn't say that in the first place, why?"

Ignoring what Shanoc said, Blue ordered, "Everyone, go to the beach, Shanoc needs to get his hands on the second apocalypse gem as soon as he can."

Before either Green or Shanoc could comment, they where pushed into the room with the elevator by Miranda and Snowy. Pink turned to Blue before leaving, as Blue turned to her, the same thought ran through their head. Pink then left, and Blue went back to the computers, constant monitoring was the key here. He needed to watch for any activity that he should be aware of from their opponents.

After a bit, the group came to the beach and the stone like object was there. Green then said, "I've got it!"

Then, all of a sudden, underneath Pink and Green, who where in front of the group, snapped closed two dome like structures that then flew into the air, releasing all sand that was trapped in the bottom through some advance mechanism made to release sand but not let it back in. Then, behind the rest of the group, was a laugh, followed bye some clapping, they turned around to see Verzeck, followed closely behind by Nekron, then the other four followed the two in somewhat of a line. "Excellent work Nekron," Verzeck said as he stopped clapping, "Now, prepare to face your demise fusion experiment."

Shanoc opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Snowy, "What are you talking about? The only things that could qualify as the fusion experiment here are Shanoc and Xun, and seeing as I built Xun myself and analyzed Shanoc myself, it can't be either of them."

Nekron then retorted, "Don't play dumb, we know that Shanoc there is the fusion experiment, I thought the energy waves that he gave off looked familiar, and would you have guessed it? They matched up exactly to that of the fusion experiment's."

Miranda then responded, "You won't win this fight, Blue will…"

Verzeck interrupted, "Blue won't be able to do anything." Then, beneath all nine of them, a giant dome like structure, much similar to the ones that trapped Pink and Green, closed, then lifted into the air, and through the same mechanism, released all the sand. "As you can see, Blue no longer has any power here," Verzeck told them over the raging attacks sand controlled specifically to target the dome, obviously the work of Blue.

Shanoc looked around, the odds weren't good, it was six against three, and the six had complete control of the situation.

"Now," Verzeck said getting into a battle position as his armor clamped down releasing all the air that had previously gotten in, "Let's finish this!" Verzeck then unsheathed his sword and lunged towards Shanoc at an incredible speed, so fast, that Shanoc only avoided the slash at the very last second.

Snowy and Miranda pulled out their energy based weapons, only to have Nekron wag his finger, "Can't use lasers in this dome, it is made specifically to cancel out energy, so if I was you Shanoc," Nekron said turning towards Shanoc, "I wouldn't let Verzeck near you, though he is bull-headed, he can pierce metal with metal very easily."

Nekron then pulled out his sword and went charging at Shanoc as well, with equal speed. Shanoc would have gotten hit by the horizontal slash that followed had he not bent backwards, which, as his luck would have it, fall backwards.

Nekron and Verzeck's lackeys then pulled out metal weapons much like the ones they used, if they used any that is, and then went after Snowy and Miranda, Adelaide and Astor after Miranda, Senka and Xun after Snowy.

Shanoc got up and ran to the edge of the dome just in time to evade a downward slash from Verzeck, this wasn't good, they where outnumbered, two to one, and without any weapons… but, what if they had more people to fight with. An idea came into Shanoc's head, and he focused on the thought of the red apocalypse gem, and it appeared before his face, and then fell, he went to grab it, only to have it be battered away by Nekron's blade, "No trinkets now."

Shanoc rolled towards the gem just in time to evade yet another downward slash from Verzeck, then, all of sudden, the gem disappeared, right as Shanoc was about to grab it, and Nekron said, "Oh, didn't Blue mention? You only have about two seconds to grab a gem before it disappears, so, if you don't grab it in that intentional appearance, you might as well kiss it goodbye until you get another chance."

Confused as to what Nekron meant by another chance, Shanoc got hit by Verzeck's blade, but managed to roll out of the way before getting more then a scratch. This was seriously not good. His team was outnumbered, out skilled, out powered, and had no weapons. Shanoc was the only way they could win, what with how he doesn't use weapons, but he was too busy running for his life. It looked as it would be the end of them. Then, Shanoc looked up, from where he was. He saw Miranda get thrown against the ground, and she responded as if in serious pain, he looked to the other side of the dome, and saw Snowy get cut, then fall to his knees, all of this… for peace… They where risking their own lives to help that of others… Why?

Just then, another one of Verzeck's downward slashes, which Shanoc avoided with ease, only to come close to running into one of Nekron's horizontal ones. He evaded this one not by moving out of the way, but rather, getting enough on his feet to jump onto the blade itself, then use it more as a spring, a bad one, but a spring none the less. While in midair, Shanoc focused on the red gem again, this time, he didn't have enough time to open his eyes before grabbing the gem, but with him being in the air, he doubted that it was about to be hit away.

Then, Snowy and Miranda looked to where Shanoc was, risking their very lives, and would have lost them had not their pursuers been doing the same, while Nekron and Verzeck had obviously been watching it, as they where trying to kill Shanoc himself. Pink and Green looked up from their dome like structures, as Blue watched from the computer screens in the base. All of them, with a look of shock and amazement on their face, for Shanoc did indeed summon an apocalypse gem, but it wasn't the red one, but rather, a green one that looked exactly the same. When Shanoc grabbed it, it fired a beam much like the red and white one from earlier, only this one extended both to the ground and the sky, destroying whatever part of the dome in its path. When the beam faded, the dome had two circular holes above and below Shanoc, who was now green in color, and held the green gem within his hand. The dome began falling to the ground, as everybody but Shanoc within the large dome braced for impact. Shanoc then fell to the ground quickly, followed but the crash from the big dome, sending a big wave of sand that threw the domes that held Pink away, Pink's unto the ground, Green's into the water. Shanoc looked around in the dome, saw his opponents then looked at himself to see why everyone was looking at him strangely. Seeing that he was green, he looked back to everyone, and then he lifted the hand with the gem at Xun, then fired a small green laser from the gem, knocking the robot out cold. He then hit Astor, aimed the laser in between Senka and Adelaide asking, "Need any clarification?" The two shook their heads no, as Shanoc then turned towards Verzeck, "This one's for scratching me." He then fired another beam, knocking Verzeck out cold. He then fired a fourth beam at some area of the dome where no one was, breaking it. He then walked out, followed shortly by Miranda and Snowy, he then saw Pink, and fired another beam at the dome that held her, smashing it to bits, while she remained somehow unharmed.

Pink got up, as Miranda looked around, and asked, "Where's Green?"

The group then heard from the water, "Over here." Green then emerged wet and sitting on a chair of water, he then said, "They should have known not to dunk me of all people into water."

Green and Shanoc then saw one another, pointed at the other, and then yelled, "You can do that?"

Shanoc was amazed that Green could control water; while Green was amazed that Shanoc could turn green. The gem in Shanoc's hand then disappeared and he turned back to normal. Green then thought for a second before once again yelling, "You can do that?" this time about the fact that Shanoc was able to establish a connection with an apocalypse gem that he had never even seen before.

Shanoc shrugged, then the entire group returned to the base, passing a now abounded dome, obviously their opponents where able to evacuate while the group was distracting. Along the way, everyone but Pink kept commenting about how shocked and surprised they where about how Shanoc was able get a hold of a gem that he had never seen before. During the trip Pink, who was trailing behind the rest, noticed a cloaked being walk behind her, one who had the same energy signature that of the person they encountered in the scientists' base, who said as they passed behind her, "Everything is going according to plan," in a very deep voice. After hearing this, Pink turned her head after stopping, but the being was gone. Green then yelled to her, to remind her about them, and she then ran to the group.

On a cliff overlooking the town, the cloaked being and the one covered in shadows looked at the village, as the cloaked being said, "Everything is going according to plan."

**End of chapter**

Ooh, the plot thickens, or does it? Well, yeah, this chapter is short by about a hundred words, but listen here, I think that the ending at least was a VERY good place to end a chapter, so yeah, if you have a problem being a hundred words short, then write a review complaining about it, this will then motivate me to find a way to fit in those hundred words in another chapter. Trust me, if you ever want to do something, feed my ego, works like a charm… I think. Oh, look, got in those extra hundred words through this ending, HA! NOTHING FO- Darn, no review complaining.


End file.
